Recess: School's Out
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's time for summer vacation in Disneyville and everyone is quite excited. However, summer seems to become a bummer when all of TJ's friends are headed for summer camp, leaving him all alone. His cousin Brianna also comes to visit with her boyfriend and they decide to hang out with him, but something strange is going on at school which could end the future of summer for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

In Disneyville's school, everyone was excited to be out of school for the summer. Little did they know, someone was planning to end summer vacation for good which was not good for anyone.

 ** _At the Disneyville Academy..._**

Nearly every student was outside on the playground as they were at their favorite time of the day: Recess.

"Last day of school sale, boys and girls!" Hustler Kid smirked to the other students. "Get your celebratory contraband right here! Shaving cream, T.P., goofy string, maps of the teachers' houses."

"I'll take one of the maps, Hustler Kid." Zack said.

The diggers were then digging up their hole together and were patching it.

"Hey, Diggers, let's party!" Lilo told them.

"Can't, we gotta finish all of our holes before the end of the day." Sam said.

"Won't be able to dig 'em up next year if we don't dig 'em down now." Dave added.

Lilo blinked, but shrugged and walked away. The Diggers patted their patch only for Stitch to pop out and he ran off to go find Lilo.

"Oops." Dave smiled nervously as Lilo glared at the Diggers for burying her pet alien.

* * *

Everyone then went to the jungle gym as King Bob was making an announcement.

"I, King Bob, in my last official act before entering a new school, hereby anoint this boy here King Freddie II," King Bob said as he removed his helmet and put it onto the boy beside him's head with a sticker on it with the letter F to replace his B. "May you boss around all of the kids with fairness."

"The king has graduated!" Eddie announced as he stood with Raven and Chelsea. "Long live the King!"

The safety guards were then playing 'Hail to the Chief' on their kazoos.

"Elbows up! Knees forward! You call that kazoo playing?!" Brad glared like a drill sergeant.

"Ah, a ceremony..." Ashley B wiped her eyes with a smile as she and the other Ashleys were gussied up for today.

"I'm like, moved, Ashley A." Ashley Q swooned.

"Say what you want about their personal lives, Ashley Q," Ashley A replied. "The royals have such style."

* * *

Two guys was carrying a pink box to the ice cream truck.

"Keep 'em comin', let's go!" Miss Finster barked orders.

"Miss Finster! Miss Finster!" Randall rushed to the woman. "The kids are practically mad with Last Day of School Fever!"

"Of course they are, Randall," Miss Finster replied. "They're animals living by pure instinct."

"I've got a list of infractions a mile long," Randall informed. "The Diggers hit a water main, The Kindergartners are feasting on paste-"

"Never mind, Randall." Miss Finster dismissed him.

"The Hustler Kid is sell-" Randall continued until he realized what she said. "Did you say 'never mind'?"

"That's right, Randall," Miss Finster smirked. "What I've here is bigger, much bigger. All this year I've been holding back on the ice cream, hiding it from all those little savages. Just look at it, Randall. I'm counting 100, maybe 200 cases of it."

"What are you going to do with all of that ice cream, Miss Finster?" Randall asked.

"Well, sell them back to the District of course," Miss Finster replied like it was obvious. "Think of all the chalk and erasers we can get!"

"But Miss Finster, I've got dirt on everybody!" Randall replied. "Well, everybody except Dettwieler and his pals... Come to think of it, I haven't seen those guys anywhere."

"Ah, forget them, Randall; there's nothing that TJ Dettwieler and his hooligan friends can do to stop me." Miss Finster said before she then walked away with Randall.

The truck soon closed the back once the ice cream was all sealed up, but once he walked away, a rope came out.

* * *

Spinelli was shown attached to the rope with a box of ice cream as she ate a fudge bar. "Well, that should do it," she smiled to Gus and Vince as she met them on the roof of the school. "There's enough for everyone."

"Good, it's party time." Vince smiled back.

Mikey drops the candy into the launcher and gives thumbs up to Vince as he was set to go.

" **KIDS OF THE PLAYGROUND!** " Vince yelled out as loud as he could from the rooftop.

Everyone suddenly stopped at what they were doing to look up to see him.

"I give you ice cream!" Vince announced.

"Pull!" Spinelli told Mikey.

Mikey pulled the lever and ice cream was in the air and everyone cheered. Gus put more ice cream in the hurl and Mikey pulled it again.

"I have seen the future and it's sweet." Raven chuckled to her friends.

"Rae, you _always_ see the future." Chelsea replied, comically missing the point.

"Chels, it's... Oh, never mind..." Raven sighed to her best friend.

"Ice cream!" Sticky Webb beamed.

"Choco-Pops!" Oliver Oken added.

"Fudge Bars!" Trixie Carter smiled.

"Fudgesicle!" Ron Stoppable added.

"MY ICE CREAM!" Miss Finster roared once she came out to see what was going on.

The students collected the ice cream out of excitement.

"Stop it! Stop it, I say!" Miss Finster scolded. "You little monsters are in trouble now! Just wait 'til Principal Prickly finds out about this!"

 ** _'Attention, students, this is Principal Prickly speaking.'_ **A certain voice announced on the PA.

"Well, that was fast." Miss Finster commented.

 ** _'Some of you may have noticed ice cream on the playground; I will not stand for this,'_** Prickly's voice said which made Miss Finster smile until she then heard the next words. **_'This ice cream should be eaten immediately.'_**

"Huh?" Miss Finster asked which made the students cheer.

 ** _'And in addition, I want you to ignore Miss Finster no matter what she says about ice cream or anything else.'_** Prickly then added.

This made the students cheer again.

"This can't be happening..." Miss Finster groaned.

 ** _'Furthermore, I want to inform you all that I have a fat, saggy butt which I like to scratch every hour on the hour.'_ **Prickly continued.

The students then laughed at that.

 ** _'Also, I want to apologize to all of you for being such a mean principal,'_** Prickly continued until we are shown the principal's office and it's revealed that TJ is behind the fake announcement with a voice disguiser. **_'Taking away hall passes, giving guys recess detention, refusing to accept sick notes just 'cuz it doesn't look like a guy's mom's signature, making kids stand at the wall, for ten whole minutes, with no break! Man, I feel ashamed of myself for all the terrible, rotten things I've done. And next year, I promise to-'_**

Prickly was now standing over him with his arms folded.

"Why Principal Prickly, what a surprise." TJ smiled nervously.

* * *

Prickly soon brought TJ into his office to have a talk about what he had done. He then placed aspirin into his water due to the chaos giving him a headache. "Why do you do this to me, Dettweiler?" He asked the student he had in his office. "Do you hate me? Do you enjoy tormenting me?"

"On the contrary, sir," TJ replied innocently. "I have the utmost respect for you."

"Don't get smart with me, boy!" Prickly scolded. "All year long, you've been pushing me, testing me..."

"Testing you?" TJ replied. "I don't know what you mean, sir."

"Oh, really?" Prickly scoffed. "What about the time you convinced the FBI I was a Chinese Agent and got me arrested?" Prickly glared as he slammed his hands on his desk.

"I had to, sir, you were giving us kids a speech about personal hygiene," TJ replied innocently. "You had to be stopped!"

"Or how about the time you forged my signature to order a motorboat for the school?" Prickly then asked.

"It was for the Kindergartners, sir," TJ said. "Owning a boat was kinda like a dream of theirs."

"Oh, Dettweiler, I've had enough of your childish pranks!" Prickly snapped. "And this time, I'm really gonna throw the book at you!"

"With all due respect, sir, you better get through it, 'cuz you're pretty much out of time." TJ leaned back on the chair.

"Huh?" Prickly's eyes widened as he seemed to forget what today was.

"It's the last day of school, sir," TJ reminded him. "I only got 20 more minutes of Fourth Grade left. Look!" he then pointed to the clock as it was almost 3:00.

* * *

In the classroom, Miss Grotke was crying as she was going to miss her students.

"Well, she's doing better than my mom." Leonard told his disguised dog who was posing as a student so he could also go to school.

"You said it, Lenny." 'Scott' agreed.

"In some ways, people, this day is a bummer for me," Miss Grotke sniffled. "But in other ways, it's the ultimate high because every milestone that you kids pass is another step towards-"

"Miss Grotke?" Spinelli interrupted.

"Yes, Spinelli?" Miss Grotke replied.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but..." Spinelli said, pointing to the clock.

Miss Grotke looked at the clock and then smiled to her students. "Oh, by all means."

"Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One!" The students counted down.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone cheered. Chelsea and Eddie were dancing, Zack was ripping papers up, and The Ashley's high-fived each other and said 'Scandalous'. Even the Kindergartners were cheering.

"You eat paste! You eat paste!" Sticky glared as he chased his teacher with a glue pot with a popsicle stick.

The students then raced down the hallways in excitement as they could now begin their summer vacation.

"Hey, no running in the halls!" Professor Rotwood scolded.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Barkin added. "It's just the end of the school year!"

The two men then looked to each other excitement before going to join in the celebration. " **THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR?!** Whoo-hoo!"

* * *

Even the lunch ladies were dancing and celebrating.

"Hey, girls, what should we do with the rest of this corn chowder?" One lunch lady asked as she held a pot.

One lunch lady came over and sniffed it. "Aw, leave it in the kettle, it'll keep 'til September."

The lunch ladies then all shared a laugh together.

* * *

The students ran in the hallway even TJ after he left the office. "Well, see you next year, Principal Prickly." he then smiled before he went to run off.

"You better do some growing up this summer, young man!" Prickly glared before sighing. "I hate my job..."

The students ran out of the school as today was considered the best day of their lives.

"Look at those hooligans!" Miss Finster complained.

"Actually, I think it's a wonderful expression of freedom and joy." Miss Grotke smiled.

"I'll tell you all a wonderful expression of freedom and joy," Prickly smirked to them. "12 weeks of nothing but me at the Westside Golf Course and no Dettweiler!"

"I second that emotion, sir." Miss Finster smirked back in agreement.

Miss Finster and Prickly then high-fived each other.

* * *

TJ was now seen walking with his friends.

"Man, Teej, that prank was sweet." Vince smiled.'

"Yeah, you should've seen the look on Finster's face," Spinelli smiled back. "I thought she was gonna blow a gasket!"

"And that limesicle was tasty." Mikey smiled.

"A tasty beginning to a tasty summer," TJ smiled back. "12 weeks of riding bikes, hanging out at the lake, TPing the West Side Golf Course. Summer Vacation: The Ultimate Recess."

"Yeah, I can't wait for Baseball Camp." Vince beamed.

TJ stopped for a minute and turned around to look at his best friend. "Baseball Camp?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Actually, Teej, I'm gonna be out of town too," Spinelli said. "See, The Big Time Wrestling Federation has this training camp, and I've gotta learn some new moves if I'm ever gonna turn pro. My cousin suggested it for me."

"But Spinelli!" TJ cried out.

"It's Military Camp for me," Gus smiled. "My dad says I need to learn how to be a leader."

"I shall be attending the Mt. Van Buren Space Camp," Gretchen smiled. "Don't wanna let those science geeks get ahead of me. Especially Cameron Wilkins, Chuckie Finster, and even Judy Jetson."

"You're all going to summer camp?" TJ asked.

"Not me." Mikey replied.

"Thank goodness." TJ whispered in relief, but would quickly be disappointed.

"The Young Voices Training Program doesn't like the word 'camp'," Mikey explained. "They provide opportunities for aspiring singers to train their voices in a rigorous, yet supportive setting."

"But summer is going to be ruined!" TJ sulked. "What am I supposed to do? Play baseball by myself? Watch reruns? Read?!"

"Sorry, man, but we gotta think about our futures." Vince put his arm around TJ in comfort.

"Yeah, we can't waste all summer just fooling around like kids." Spinelli added.

"But we are kids!" TJ said.

"Actually, as a completion of fourth grade, we're technically considered pre-young adults." Gretchen corrected.

"And next year, we won't even be pre!" Mikey added.

"But... All right..." TJ soon sighed. "Let's make the most of the time we got left. When do you all leave?"

"First thing in the morning." Vince regretfully informed.

"Aw, man..." TJ moaned.

Tomorrow was going to be a major bummer for TJ as all of his friends were going to summer camp and he would be left behind, but his friends were hanging out with him as much as they could before they would leave tomorrow morning.

* * *

Unfortunately, the next day came quickly and everyone was in the parking lot with the buses loading up for camp.

"Well, there's my bus," Gretchen said. "Better get going."

"Yeah, same here." Spinelli added.

"Bye, Teej, try to have some fun, okay?" Mikey said.

"Don't worry, buddy; you'll have a great time without us." Vince added.

"I don't know, Vince," TJ frowned. "All my plans were made for six."

* * *

Vince soon got his baseball bat and ran into four certain girls who were by the bus as well. "Don't tell me you Ashleys are going to Baseball Camp!"

"Ew, as if!" Ashley T scoffed.

"Cheerleading Camp is right across the lake, duh!" Ashley A added.

"I hope it's a _big_ lake." Vince muttered.

* * *

Gretchen waved as she heard a horn honking and got on the bus as well as the Diggers.

"Ah, Space Camp." Dave smiled.

"I wonder if they'll let us make craters?" Sam smiled back.

* * *

Spinelli soon went to get in line for the bus to Wrestling Camp and looked surprised to see who was there. "Hey, Hustler Kid, I didn't know you wrestled!"

"Actually I don't, I'm pre-management," Hustler Kid explained as he held a sleeping bag in his arm. "Besides, my research tells me kids who wrestle trade the most for contraband snacks. Which reminds me, wanna buy a Winger Dinger?"

"All right, all of the Kindergartner performers on the bus first~" A camp counselor smiled to the kids in front of her.

The Kindergartners dressed as Vikings excitedly got on the bus.

Mikey soon ran after them and smiled to his friend who was staying in town. "Bon Voyage... TeeeeeeJAAAAAY!" he then said in his singing voice which made everyone stare at him and one of the bus windows shattered.

Everyone then clapped as Mikey took a bow.

"Big kid sing good." One Kindergartner commented.

"Yeah." Another Kindergartner agreed.

* * *

"Well, Teej, there's my transport," Gus smiled. "Hey, why don't you come with? Military Camp's gonna be a blast!"

" **GRISWOLD, YOU MAGGOT!** " Captain Brad suddenly yelled at the boy. " **GET YOUR FANNY OVER HERE NOW!** "

"Uh, thanks, Gus, but I'll stick around at home for the summer." TJ said.

"Okay, but you don't know what you're missing," Gus said as he went over to the his bus. "Hiya, Captain Brad!"

"I don't like you, Griswold, I am not your friend, **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!** " Captain Brad glared.

"Sir, yes, sir, not looking for friendship, sir!" Gus saluted.

"Good luck, Gus, you're gonna need it." TJ advised.

Gus waved at TJ, but then was pulled back into the bus.

"Man, this summer's gonna whomp." TJ sulked.

The buses then left to go to their respective camps, leaving TJ by himself. The boy then took off riding his bike in sadness. TJ just went home since he had nowhere else to go or nothing to do as his friends were gone for the summer. He even went to the lake to skip some rocks, but that was no fun, he then sat in his clubhouse looking miserable.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Later on..._**

 ** _'And so, the summer season officially begins with kids all over the country rushing off to camp,'_ **The anchor reported on the television news. ' ** _In other news, The National No Recess Movement has hit a serious stumbling block with the disappearance of its leader: Former Secretary of Education, Phillium Benedict. Benedict, fired by the president two years ago for his extremist views, has recently been-'_**

"No recess, what a bunch of hogwash." Sam scoffed as he turned off the TV.

"Morning, Mom," TJ sulked as he came into the kitchen in his PJs. "Morning, Dad."

"Are you just getting up now?" Sam asked his son. "Jeez, you're sleeping away your whole vacation."

"Yes, honey, why don't you go play with your friends?" Jan suggested as she got to the fridge. "You also have a visitor."

"Hi, TJ." Brianna smiled to her cousin.

"Brianna!" TJ beamed to her before running over and hugging his cousin. "What are you doing here?"

"I took a train, it came in very late last night, I'm really sorry about that, Uncle Sam and Aunt Jan." Brianna told his parents.

"That's okay, dear, we're just glad to have you here." Jan smiled.

"Me too, but don't you have a trip with Mystery Inc?" TJ asked.

"Nope, we've all decided to take a vacation for a while." Brianna said.

"We?" TJ asked her.

Soon enough, Trent came in.

"Hey, buddy." Trent waved to the fourth grader.

"Trent!" TJ smiled as he went over to the cool guy and fist bumped him. "It's good to see you again."

"You okay, kiddo?" Trent asked.

"Ugh, I was fine, but my friends abandoned me and went to camp." TJ scoffed as he folded his arms.

"Now, TJ, I know there are other boys around this summer," Jan told her son as she handed him a plate of breakfast. "Mrs. Weems says Randall is available. Do you want me to make a play date?"

"A _play date_?!" TJ and Brianna sounded disgusted.

"He's worse than Ranger Smith's niece, Sally." Trent muttered to himself.

"Bye, Mom, bye, Dad, bye, Cous, bye TJerk." Becky came into the room with a fast food uniform as she took a piece of toast before glaring to her little brother.

"Now Becky, be nice to your little brother," Jan scolded. "He's feeling a little S-A-D right now."

"I can spell, _Mom_." TJ deadpanned.

"Well, unlike some kids, I got to get to work," Becky told her family. "Mr. Walsh says if I can master the Vatman 2000; I'll be assistant manager by the end of the summer, and you know what that means: I'll get to drive the Floppy Burger truck."

"Boy, she sure is aiming for the stars." TJ commented.

"Hey, at least she's not sitting around the house moping all summer!" Sam told his son.

TJ frowned as he really missed his friends and felt a bit lonely, even though his cousin and her boyfriend were here.

"How about a bike ride?" Brianna suggested to TJ. "I loved bike rides when I was about your age... Oh, wow, did I just sound old right there?"

TJ and Trent then laughed at the joke. TJ felt a little better now that his cousin was here so he didn't have to be alone. The trio then grabbed their bikes and took a ride.

* * *

"Going to a play date with Randall," TJ complained as he biked with his cousin and her boyfriend. "Man, I can't believe I sunk this low. This is the worst summer ever."

"Oh, TJ, don't be upset, I know you miss your friends, but it's not like they're gone forever." Brianna tried to comfort her cousin.

"Whoa..." Trent muttered as he noticed a green light that was coming from the school.

"You okay, Trent?" Brianna looked back.

"Check out the school." Trent told his girlfriend.

They all soon came to the gate to see the school as it was closed for the summer, but something odd had happened.

"There it is again!" Trent told the others after the glowing green light came back.

"What the heck is that?!" Brianna wondered.

"Hey, you!" A bald man in a suit glared as he ran down the sidewalk. "Get away from that fence!"

The trio grabbed their bikes and took off as the bald man was glaring at them. The man soon stopped and lowly growled.

"Man, that reminded me of Chef Hatchet during Hide and Be Sneaky." Trent commented to Brianna.

"I thought you were eliminated before that episode?" Brianna replied.

"I was, but the Playa De Losers has a TV where we can watch the show going on without us." Trent explained.

"Oh, okay, but that was close," Brianna said. "I wonder what that glowing green light was?"

* * *

Later on that evening, everyone, minus Becky, were eating dinner, but TJ was playing with his food.

"Uh, hey, Dad?" TJ soon spoke up. "What does the school do for during the summer?"

"The school?" Sam replied. "They lock it up, it's empty, why?"

"Well, today when we were riding by, we saw this really scary looking guy, and-" TJ began to explain.

"Oh, I'm sure he was just cleaning up." Jan replied.

"I don't know, Aunt Jan, I think something weird is going on," Brianna said to her aunt. "Something really weird."

TJ and Trent nodded in agreement to that.

"Mrs. LaSalle was right," Jan whispered to her husband with a sigh. "We should've sent him to some kind of camp during Brianna's visit."

TJ was still curious as were Brianna and Trent.

* * *

The next morning, over by the school, the bald man was guarding the school while the trio popped out of the bushes, glaring.

"9:32 AM, Ugly Bald Guy still guarding school." TJ said as he took out a tape recorder before looking through binoculars.

"Ooh, some cars are coming." Brianna pointed out.

The bald guy let the two cars in, shutting the gate again, then a couple of men came out, carrying boxes into the school.

"9:32 1/2 AM, grown-ups scrawl, school is not empty!" TJ reported as he took out his tape recorder.

There was soon another glowing green light inside of the school.

"9:32 3/4 AM," TJ then reported nervously. "Green glowing window again. I'm going in for a closer look."

TJ, Trent, and Brianna then ran to the school, climbing the school's fence and landed on the school grounds and took a closer look at the window and saw bunch of scientists with a ray gun and made a vault float in the air and then dropped. The trio gasped and then left the school grounds.

"So that's what's going on!" Brianna gasped. "We gotta tell someone!"

"Quick, back to the house!" Trent suggested.

* * *

"Mom! Mom!" TJ called out before running against the glass door while his mother chopped carrots for dinner.

"TJ, are you all right?" Jan asked as she saw her son, opening the glass door.

"Mom, those guys at school are doing some kind of evil experiment!" TJ warned his mother.

"Oh, dear," Jan frowned in concern. "That bonk on the head must've rattled your little brain."

"But Mom!" TJ cried out.

"You're feverish!" Jan touched his forehead. "You wait right here, I'll go get the baby thermometer and the petroleum jelly." She then walked off.

"Uh, hold on, let me try," Brianna told her cousin as he came over to the adult man as he was under the car, fixing it. "Uncle Sam! Uncle Sam!"

* * *

"What is it, sweetie?" Sam asked his niece.

"Those bad guys have a laser beam and they're lifting this safe-" Brianna began.

"Brianna, did you run into the sliding glass door?" Sam asked his niece, moving from under the car.

"No, but TJ, did, and... Ugghhh!" Brianna groaned before running off.

"Hey, come back!" Sam told her. "Your Aunt Jan's gonna want to take your temperature!"

* * *

The trio went to the police station to tell them what they saw.

"This can't end well, my dad's a lawyer..." Trent groaned. "Usually police laugh at cases like this, especially from a kid."

"We even filed a police report too," Brianna added. "They should be grateful that Jo isn't here."

"I couldn't imagine what she would've done if they laughed at her." Trent replied.

* * *

They then saw Principal Prickly, all dressed up for golf, coming out of the store and got into his car and left.

"Principal Prickly, wait!" TJ cried out.

"TJ!" Brianna called out to her cousin as he rode his bike down the Police Station steps to go after his principal.

"Come on, we gotta get him." Trent said.

Brianna and Trent got on their bikes and chased after the boy.

* * *

 ** _At the West Side Golf Course..._**

"Yeah, you guys did it right," Prickly told his friends as he was about to putt. "Psychology, law, waste management; good, solid careers. Me, I'm stuck with a bunch of pain-in-the-neck kids all year."

"Come on, Pete, are you gonna putt or grouch all day?" A man complained.

"Okay, okay, here goes." Prickly replied as he was then about to putt until he heard TJ's voice which made him putt the ball into the water.

"Principal Prickly!" TJ cried out. "Principal Prickly, you gotta come quick, it's an emergency!"

"Well, well, well," Prickly glared to the fourth grade boy. "If it isn't Mr. Ice Cream For Everyone? It's that kid I was talking about, though he's not as bad as Zack Martin or Alex Russo."

"The Saggy Butt Kid?" A man asked.

"Hey, hey, what ever happened to doctor-patient confidentiality?" Prickly glared at him.

"Sorry." The man replied.

"Sir, something weird's going on in the school," TJ told the principal. "We saw these mad scientists and-"

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. I'm not falling for another one of your so-called jokes," Prickly scoffed. "How dumb do you think I am?"

"We're telling you the truth, sir!" Brianna defended.

"Yeah, it's not a joke, sir," Trent added. "We saw laser beams, and-"

"Aw, come on, Principal Prickly, you gotta believe us," TJ pleaded. "The school is in danger!"

"Give me a break, Detweiler." Prickly scoffed.

"Aw, go with the kid, Pete." The short man suggested.

"Yeah, these aren't the kind of issues you should be avoiding." The other man added before laughing with the other men.

Prickly soon sighed in defeat. "All right, Detweiler, let's get this over with."

They soon went to the principal's car and drove down to the school.

* * *

"Looks fine to me," Prickly said after they got out of the car. "Now can I get back to my golf game?"

"Just peek inside, Principal Prickly, you'll see!" TJ replied.

"And we're telling you the truth, sir, honest." Brianna added.

"Oh, the things I do for you kids..." Prickly mumbled as he took out his keys to unlock the door. "Sometimes I think you were just put on this Earth to-"

Suddenly, there was a green spark around the principal which made him scream out before he appeared to be zapped and all that was left was his shoes with smoke rising from the soles.

"Where did he go?!" Trent yelped.

"He just vanished!" Brianna gasped.

They soon ran off back to the house.

Once they were inside, TJ slammed the door shut as he panted anxiously from what they just witnessed.

"11:57 AM, Principal Prickly dematerialized in a horrifying field of electricity," TJ panted as he took out his tape recorder. "The cops won't listen, Mom and Dad won't listen, all I have is Trent and Brianna. I've gotta get the guys together, it's the only way!"

"How, TJ?" Brianna asked. "We'd drive you, but we came by train."

"Well, then there's only one person left to do it." TJ said.

* * *

"Like, I am so through with him, Melissa," Becky said as she read a magazine while talking on the phone. "He asked me if I spoke French and then winked at me!"

"Becky, you gotta help us!" TJ ran into his older sister's room and hung up the phone for her.

"Hey!" Becky glared at him.

"Becky, you gotta help us we need a ride up to Chesterville!" TJ told her.

"Are you kidding?" Becky scoffed as she got back on the phone. "I'm doing anything for you, you little dork."

TJ smirked as he pulled a purple and pink diary. " _'Oh, how I dream of the mustache fuzz on Jimmy's sweaty lips glistening as he cooks in the light of a dozen hamburger heat lamps'_." He read aloud with a smirk.

"Hey, that's my diary, give me that!" Becky glared as she reached out for the book from her little brother's hands.

"Ah, ah, ah, I've got copies," TJ held it out of her reach. "Either you give me a ride or this baby hits The Internet."

Becky glared at her little brother and then Brianna, Trent, and TJ got into the car and drove off as TJ smirked in self-satisfaction.

"I can't believe you betrayed me like this, Brianna!" Becky gaped at her cousin. "You used to be my best friend!"

"I'm sorry, Becky, but this is very important." Brianna told her.

"Thanks for driving us, Becky," TJ added. "You're the sweetest big sister a kid could ask for."

"And you are the annoying pet monkey I wish I never got!" Becky glared.

"Hey, I tried to make things interesting," TJ defended. "Oh, next rest stop, pull in. I gotta take care of business."

* * *

We are soon shown the baseball camp as the kids were doing an activity together.

"Get that front leg up, Johanssen!" The Coach told Gerald as he walked by.

Gerald then did as he was told.

"You call that a pitch, Santos?" The Coach then scolded Miguel as he came over to Vince. "Come on, LaSalle! Throw it, don't aim it!"

"I know, I know!" Vince complained as this wasn't much fun for him. "Man, I can pitch just fine when I'm with my friends."

"Psst! Psst!" A voice whispered loudly to him.

Vince turned around to find TJ in the bushes much to his shock. "TJ, what're you doing here?"

"You gotta come back to town," TJ told him. "It's an emergency!"

"What?" Vince replied. "I can't just leave!"

"Look, something weird is going on at school," TJ explained to him. "Principal Prickly got dematerialized."

"Dematerialized?" Vince replied. "TJ, you're crazy."

TJ then showed Vince the burnt shoes.

"He's telling you the truth, dude, I saw it." Brianna added.

"Holy moly!" Vince gasped at the teenage girl. "You're Brianna Smith from The Mystery Inc! It's an honor to meet you here!"

"She's my cousin." TJ told Vince about Brianna.

"What?! TJ, tell me that you're pulling my leg." Vince said.

"Nope, I'm telling you the truth." TJ defended.

"Plus Brianna would never lie." Trent added.

"Hey, weren't you on Total Drama?" Vince asked.

"You know your history, good job," Trent replied. "Now come on, we better get in Becky's car before she decides to leave us."

The four went inside of Becky's car and the teen drove off.

"Mount van Buren?" Becky complained about the next stop. "That's 20 miles away! I'm not taking you all the way there!"

TJ smirked and pulled out the diary again. "'Dear Diary, I dreamed of Jimmy again'," TJ read aloud with a smirk. "'He was rocking me so gently, just like he rocks the grease off a basket of hot and steamy onion rings'."

"Whoa, let me look at that!" Vince reached for the diary.

"Jerks." Becky grumbled as she drove them off.

Brianna and Trent laughed, but stopped when Becky glared at them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Diggers were digging at the Martian landscape, but ran away when the director caught them.

"Hey, you kids get away from that fake Martian landscape!" The director scolded.

"Miss Director! Miss Director!" Gretchen's voice called out.

"What is it now, Gretchen?" The director sighed to the smart girl.

"You see, I've been studying the moon with the 200 inch telescope at the observatory and I've detected some peculiar eccentricities in its orbit." Gretchen told the woman as she held a piece of paper.

"Gretchen, maybe you should try out one of these neat anti-gravity harnesses," The Director smiled innocently. "The other kids love 'em, and look, you can even do back flips, just like real astronauts."

"Poor Gretchen..." Judy frowned as she knelt on the moon floor with Cameron as they collected rocks and she looked at one. "Ooh, this one looks just like Jet Streamer!"

"Hey, this one looks like the planet, Saturn." Cameron added.

"But..." Gretchen frowned before sighing. "Why do I bother?"

"Cheer up, Gretchen, it'll get better..." Judy told the smart girl.

"I doubt it, but thanks, Judy." Gretchen replied.

TJ, Vince, Brianna, and Trent then opened their helmets to reveal that they were in the space suits.

"Besides, you have a passionate desire for knowledge." TJ said.

"TJ? Vince?" Gretchen asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You're not going to believe this, but-" TJ began to tell her.

"Demateriliazed?!" Gretchen gasped as it was then shown that she was in the car with the others.

"Just like out of Star Trek." Trent told her.

"Fascinating." Gretchen commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the stage, a woman was playing a piano while the kids were practicing their vocals.

"Mi, mi, mi~" Oliver sang.

"Mi, mi, mi!~" LaCienaga sang a bit loudly.

"Mi, mi, mi~" Mikey sang in his baritone voice until TJ came over and whispered in his ear and he spoke in his normal voice. " _Me_?!"

* * *

 ** _At wrestling camp..._**

"All right, cous, show him what I taught ya last summer." Jo smirked to her cousin as they were at the ring to practice moves on Gelman.

"You got it!" Spinelli nodded.

Gelman was lying down in fear, scared to see what was coming next.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna get some water." Jo told her cousin before walking off.

Spinelli nodded before glaring at her opponent. "Look out, Marshals, here comes the Flying Press!" she then jumped off of the ring only to be caught by her friends and they walked away from the campsite.

Gelman opened his eyes and looked around to see that nobody was there.

* * *

Finally, they were at Military Camp to pick up Gus.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a soldier, Griswald!" Captain Brad snapped at Gus. "You will never be a leader! Now, stand at attention until I return! And do not move a muscle! Do you hear me? Not a muscle!" He then stormed off.

Gus was still standing there like a statue until the group was there, carrying him to the car.

* * *

Soon enough, they went back to Disneyville.

"Thanks, Sis." TJ smiled.

"You owe me gas money, that goes for you too, cous." Becky glared before driving off.

"Okay, Teej, what's this big secret plot of yours?" Spinelli asked.

"Like, hold it, I'm helping too." A voice said.

Everyone soon turned in surprise to see Ashley A of all people back in town. "ASHLEY A?!"

"What're you doing here?" TJ asked.

"None of your business, I just wanna help." Ashley A looked away.

"Oh, yeah?" Spinelli huffed. "Just give me one good reason not to pound your face in!"

"Easy there, Spinelli." TJ warned his tough friend.

"I said it's none of your business!" Ashley A glared.

"Is this because of your secret crush?" Spinelli smirked.

Ashley A's eyes widened. "You totally did not just say that!"

"I just did." Spinelli replied.

"Well, at least I'm not a total idiot who was dropped as a baby." Ashley A retorted.

"Ashley, what're you doing here?" Brianna asked.

"I overheard Vince a bunch of miles back and I just decided I wanted to help..." Ashley A shrugged. "I have my reasons."

"You like TJ, don't you?" Brianna asked.

"No!" Ashley A looked away from her nervously. "Of course not!"

Brianna folded her arms to the blonde girl.

"Fine, I do, but promise me that you won't tell him." Ashley A said to her.

"But soon, you'll have to tell him the truth." Brianna said.

"Like, I will, someday." Ashley A promised.

"I sure hope so, for your sake." Brianna said.


	3. Chapter 3

The group then hid in the bushes and popped their heads out, looking at the school.

"There it is." TJ told them all.

"And there was something weird about it," Brianna added. "Trust me, I wouldn't lie."

"Like, what the heck are they doing?" Ashley A asked.

"Maybe they're gangsters?" Mikey guessed.

"Or aliens." Gus added.

"Aliens?" Spinelli glanced at him. '"They don't look like aliens."

"Well, maybe they're in disguise?" Gus said.

"Yeah, if you were an alien, you wouldn't just walk around in your lizard skin all day." Mikey added.

"Hmm... Good point." Spinelli admitted.

"Well, whoever they are, we need to take a closer look." TJ said.

"Be careful." Brianna told her younger cousin.

"Relax, Bri, we do this kind of stuff all the time." TJ told her.

Brianna and Trent just looked at each other and shrugged. Two men loaded up a van and closed it. Little did they know, the Recess gang came together and were being stealthy like spies themselves, including Brianna and Trent.

"This almost reminds me of when The Killer Bass snuck food away when Chef took over for the week." Trent commented.

"I heard that Duncan and Courtney were the ones." Brianna said.

"Back when they had a thing for each other." Trent memorized.

* * *

"Man, this thing weighs a ton..." Vince grunted as he set the crate down.

"That's 'cuz it's full of moon rocks and alien aids!" Gus said.

"I doubt it, but let's find out." Trent said as he brought out a crowbar to open up the crate.

It turned out to be a bunch of papers and other supplies.

"Weather Maps?" Vince asked.

"Test Scores?" Brianna asked.

"Some stuff written in Swedish?" Ashley A asked.

"Acutally, that's Norwegian." Gretchen corrected.

"Whatever," Spinelli replied. "It's just dumb school stuff."

"You got me out of Baseball Camp just to watch some guys restock the supply room?" Vince glared at TJ.

"No, something's going on at the school, I swear!" TJ told him.

"You know what I think, Teej?" Spinelli glared with her hands on her hips. "I think you cooked all of this up just 'cuz you wanted us back from camp!"

"Hey, listen, we saw it too!" Brianna glared back. "Don't you believe us?"

"Hey, we understand, it must be pretty boring for TJ all summer by himself." Mikey said.

"Your minds simply created an adventure because it needed some excitement." Gretchen added.

"No, it really happened!" TJ defended. "We saw Prickly disappear!"

"Well, if Prickly disappeared, then who's that?" Gus asked as he pointed towards the school.

"What?" Trent looked confused. "But that's impossible, he disappeared on us!"

"Come on, guys, let's get back to camp." Vince suggested to the others.

"Yeah, see ya in a few weeks, Teej." Spinelli added.

The others soon walked away, feeling betrayed by their best friend. Ashley A looked at TJ briefly before she followed the others.

"But we're not lying, you guys, honest!" Brianna added.

"No, wait, you guys gotta believe us!" TJ pleaded before he looked behind them with wide eyes. "We're not making it up! I-I-Aye, yi, yi, yi, yi..."

This made everyone else turned around to see what he saw and gasped in shock. The school's roof was lowered and some sort of satellite dish came out.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Gus moaned.

A blast of energy soon shot at the sky before shorting out and quickly went back under the roof and covered up before anyone could see it.

"Okay, that right there, that was messed up..." Vince said.

Mikey didn't say anything, he then fainted after seeing the whole thing. Everyone then gathered together.

* * *

"Mikey?" Trent asked. "You okay, Big Guy?"

"Where... Where am I?" Mikey asked.

"You're in TJ's backyard, man." Vince told him.

"How did you guys get me in here?" Mikey asked before smiling. "Hey, this is kinda comfy."

"Yeah, yeah, get outta there, ya big lummox." Spinelli said as she moved him out of the wheelbarrow.

"Okay, guys, you were right, something weird is going on in the school, and Prickly must be in on it." Vince said to TJ, Brianna, and Trent.

"I say we go to the police!" Gus suggested.

"We already went to the police, went to everybody," Brianna frowned. "Nobody'll listen to us."

"What we need is proof." Gretchen said.

"Proof?" Ashley A replied. "Like, how are we gonna get proof?"

TJ paused before getting an idea. "I got a plan: a stakeout."

"A stakeout?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, we can stay in my tree-house and watch school every night until something happens." TJ said.

"Like on those TV Cop Shows!" Spinelli smiled.

"Sure, and the next time those laser guys make a move, we'll catch 'em red-handed!" TJ smiled back.

"We can take pictures with my night-vision digital cam." Gretchen suggested.

"Then we'll call in the Feds and bang, we got 'em." Gus added.

"Only one problem, what about camp?" Vince asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Gus frowned. "If my dad finds out I've gone AWOL, he'll throw me in the brig 'til September."

"Not to worry," TJ smiled. "All I gotta do is get Becky to drive you all back to camp in the morning, and then at night, we'll pick you up again. You'll be campers by day and spies by night."

"But what if the camp counselors notice that we're gone?" Gus asked.

"Leave that to me." TJ smirked.

"I can handle my own camp if you don't mind because my cousin is one of the camp counselors." Spinelli said.

"Sure thing." TJ allowed her.

"So, you're really working with us, huh?" Spinelli asked Ashley A.

"I have my reasons." Ashley A crossed her arms.

"You better not betray us or else you and your little friends will be visiting the hospital." Spinelli threatened.

"Like, whatever..." Ashley A rolled her eyes.

"I mean it." Spinelli warned her.

Eventually, TJ managed to call the camps so it wouldn't seem suspicious and Spinelli got an okay from Jo, and Ashley A got the other Ashleys to take care of Vince's absence, and the Kindergartners even helped Mikey.

* * *

"Infrared night vision, 200 to one zoom," Vince said as he was checking out Gretchen's night vision digital camera. "I gotta hand it to ya, Gretch, you can see the whole school with this thing."

"Oh, you can make lots of handy devices out of the spare parts in a family's garage," Gretchen replied. "Why, I once fashioned a particle accelerator out of a broken hair dryer and a four-slice toaster oven."

"'Tonight, the magical moment arrived'," Spinelli read Becky's diary out loud with Gus beside her. "'We met behind the drive thru menu and kissed passionately as the sound of the deep fat fryer faded into the night'!" she then laughed out loud. "Man, I wish I had an older sister."

"Laugh if you will; I think it's beautiful." Mikey said.

* * *

 ** _Inside of the Detweiler household..._**

"Are you guys awake?" Brianna whispered as she came to her aunt and uncle to see if they were awake or not so that TJ and Trent could sneak food into the tree-house for the others.

Sam and Jan didn't say anything to their niece as they were fast asleep. Brianna gave her cousin and boyfriend a thumb's up. TJ and Trent nodded and snuck some leftovers from dinner and some ice cream for the others.

"Gotta make sure that there's plenty of meat for Spinelli; she says that she needs it for some odd reason." TJ warned the teenagers.

"Well, you know, she's a growing kid." Brianna said innocently.

They soon came into the tree-house to see the others.

"Sorry we're late, guys, but we had to wait till my mom and dad fell asleep before we could sneak out with the goodies." TJ told the others.

"Roast beef and mashed potatoes!" Mikey beamed. "My favorite!"

"Don't hog it!" Spinelli told him as she took some roast beef and nearly ate it like a wild animal.

"Like, ew, don't you have any manners?!" Ashley A complained.

Spinelli just growled at her.

"Spinelli, calm down a little..." TJ said to her. "Sheesh, you act like you haven't eaten in days..."

"Um, like, is there any caviar?" Ashley A asked.

"Caviar?" TJ glanced to her. "What do I look like, The Tipton Hotel?"

"But we do have Rocky Road ice cream." Trent then said.

"Rocky Road? My other favorite!" Mikey beamed.

"Hey, give me some of that!" Spinelli said.

"Hungry, aren't we?" Ashley A muttered as she rolled her eyes before smiling. "Well... Rocky Road is one of my favorites."

"Excuse me, but aren't we supposed to eat dinner before dessert?" Gretchen interrupted the ice cream eating.

Everyone just looked at her before starting to laugh.

"Good one, Gretch." Spinelli chuckled.

"You were right, Teej, this is the life." Vince smiled.

"Hanging out with friends, eating ice cream, spying on bad guys." Spinelli smiled.

"It's the ultimate kid experience." Gus added.

"Too bad these days are numbered." Gretchen frowned.

Everyone then suddenly stopped eating the ice cream.

"Yeah, this is probably the last summer we'll do this kinda stuff." Vince said softly.

"Kinda whomps, huh?" TJ frowned.

Everyone then suddenly looked upset.

"How do you guys deal with it?" TJ asked Brianna and Trent.

"Well, it's not too bad, I guess..." Brianna shrugged. "Though, I remember Mystery Inc was simply known as The Scooby-Doo Detective Agency when Scooby was a puppy, and we had our own adventures. I mean, Fred even had this phase where anytime something went wrong, he blamed it on this kid named Red Herring."

"It's sometimes similar to when Eddy blames Kevin for when a ghost or monster terrorizes the city." Trent agreed.

"Yep." Brianna added.

"Hey, remember in second grade we went down to the pond every day to catch minnows?" Spinelli asked her friends.

"Or how about that summer we all carved our initials in that tree in the Wilsons' backyard?" Gretchen added.

"And Spinelli spelled hers wrong." Vince laughed.

"Hey, I was seven, and S's are tricky." Spinelli defended.

Gus soon broke down crying.

"Like, what's your problem?" Ashley A asked him. "This is the first summer you've lived here."

"I know, and I'll never have any of those memories!" Gus told her as he continued to cry and soon hugged Gretchen who patted him on the back.

"Know what I'll never forget?" Mikey asked the others before telling them. "That song TJ's sister taught us the first summer after Kindergarten."

"Oh, yeah..." TJ replied. "Back when she was nice."

"How'd it go again?" Spinelli pondered.

"John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt, his name is my name too~," Mikey began to sing in his perfect singing voice and the others soon sang along with him. "Whenever I go out, The people always shout, There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt~"

Everyone was then singing the song just for the fun of it.

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Vince said.

"Well, it's now or never..." Spinelli told herself before taking a deep breath. "Guys, I have something to tell you."

"You totally like TJ." Ashley A said.

"WHAT?!" Spinelli replied. "No, that's not what I was gonna say, you Butt Head!"

"Then, what is it, Spin?" TJ asked.

"Okay, here we go..." Spinelli sighed. "I'm not exactly a human."

"Like, duh." Ashley A said.

Spinelli looked like she wanted to hurt the blonde girl, but soon restrained herself. "It's a full moon thing, ya know, like in the movies..." she then told her friends. "You don't have to worry though, I won't hurt any of you because you're all my best friends. And Ashley."

"So, what you're saying is that you're a werewolf?" Gus asked.

"Yeah." Spinelli said.

Everyone just looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Spinelli glared.

"Come on, Spinelli, you've obviously been watching too many horror movies," Gretchen said. "There's no scientifically evidence for Lycans."

"Yeah, and there's no such things as werewolves either." TJ added.

"But I'm telling you the truth, honest!" Spinelli replied. "Gretchen, when is the next full moon?"

"Why, it's out right now, but I don't understand why-" Gretchen began to explain.

"All right, don't say I didn't warn you." Spinelli said as the usual transformation took process.

"Werewolves..." Vince sighed and shook his head. "Next thing you know, those Russo kids are wizards or something."

"Um, guys?" Gus said to the others.

The kids then gasped as Spinelli was changing. Ashley A soon jumped into TJ's arms in fright.

"Well, I told you guys." Spinelli told them once she finished transforming into a werewolf.

This made the others scream.

"Quiet!" Brianna warned. "The others will hear you!"

The kids then stopped screaming, but they still looked scared.

"Does Twister know about this?!" Vince asked.

"Yeah." Spinelli simply said.

"Like, how did this happen?!" Ashley A asked. "Did some gross ugly slobbery-"

"You've made your point." Spinelli stopped her.

"Uh... Wolf bite you?" Ashley A then asked.

"Heck, no!" Spinelli rolled her eyes. "I was born through my mother's side, you butt head."

"Wow, you were telling the truth, Spin," TJ replied. "How come you didn't tell us sooner?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't wanna be my friends anymore." Spinelli explained.

"There's a lot of things you guys don't know, but it's better to learn now." Trent advised.

"So, you're The Werewolf from Third Street?!" Ashley A asked the tomboy.

"Uh, duh." Spinelli scoffed.

"How are you guys so calm?" Gus asked Brianna and Trent.

"Gus, I travel around the world in a van with my friends where we catch ghosts and goblins, I think I can handle anything, even if Shaggy and Scooby fall for it every time." Brianna said.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Spinelli asked her friends.

"We won't, I promise." TJ replied.

"I really mean it, guys, this could destroy me if word got out." Spinelli told them.

"Um, like, sure," Ashley A replied before whispering. "I mean, it's not like you're the only one keeping a secret."

Spinelli smiled and gave her friends a hug, not knowing that she was crushing them with her super-strength.

"Spinelli?" Gus grunted. "Spinelli? I can't breathe!"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry," Spinelli then said to them as she let them go. "I don't know my own strength."

The others got out of the hug and held their backs, a little hurt, but they're lucky.

"So, like, is this gonna be a thing at school?" Ashley A asked.

"Jo says I shouldn't change during school, but if I get angry enough, I'll get scarier than I already am." Spinelli said.

"Just don't dig up my yard or whatever dogs do or Daddy'll sue you." Ashley A warned Spinelli.

Spinelli just growled at Ashley A, then give a blood-chilling howl just to scare her.

"Spinelli, relax, she'll learn." Brianna said as Ashley A soon moved to hide behind TJ.

Spinelli then stood up straight and crossed her arms.

"So, what else can you do?" Vince asked.

"I'm still learning shadowbending for one thing." Spinelli replied.

"What's shadowbending?" Gus asked.

"Basically, I can control shadows," Spinelli said. "Like, I can make someone's come to life at will, or make some of my own to attack people. Sometimes I can control the shadow so well that I can take over the owner's body, like this." She then demonstrated by using Ashley A.

"Hey!" Ashley A cried out only to look wide-eyed and suddenly talked in Spinelli's voice. "Hi, I'm Ashley A, and I'm so pretty, popular, and I use money to solve all of my problems because I'm so spoiled!"

Everyone just laughed at that.

"That was pretty cool, Spinelli." Vince smiled.

"It's pretty fun to do." Spinelli smirked before leaving Ashley A's body who then crossed her arms in offense.

"It's not _that_ cool..." Ashley A muttered since she was humiliated.

"There's so much that I can do, but my cousin is helping me out in some places." Spinelli told them.

"Did you guys know about this?" TJ asked Brianna and Trent.

"Pretty much," Brianna replied. "After all, Jo is our friend."

"If you wanna sugarcoat it." Trent muttered about Jo being their friend.

Brianna just nudged him slightly

"Sorry, but it's true." Trent defended.

"Like, I can't wait to tell the other Ashleys about this." Ashley A smiled.

"No." Spinelli said.

"What?" Ashley A asked.

"You're not telling anyone else about this." Spinelli told her.

"Like, why not?" Ashley A asked.

"It could be dangerous!" Spinelli told her.

"Dangerous?" Ashley A asked.

"Yes!" Spinelli told her. "Even disastrous!"

"What?" Ashley A asked. "Are people gonna run you out of town or something like that monster in English Class?"

"That was Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, Ashley, and as a visitor, you should respect Spinelli's wishes," Gretchen told the popular girl. "After all, we won't tell anyone, right, guys?"

The others agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone else about Spinelli being a werewolf.

"Pfft! Fine..." Ashley A rolled her eyes with a scoff. "I, Ashley Patricia Armbruster, won't tell anyone about this."

"I mean it, if I hear you blabbing around the school to anyone, I'll hurt you worse than Loca when she hangs around Muffy and Alana." Spinelli warned.

"Uh, who are Loca, Muffy, and Alana?" Trent asked.

"Alana Rivera is this mean popular girl in school, though she usually makes fun of Raven Baxter and her friends," Vince explained. "In fourth grade Alana was forced to play as Tooth Decay in the school play about dental hygiene when Raven won the part as The Tooth Fairy."

"Ohh." Trent said, now understanding.

"And I got another confession to make," Spinelli then quickly added. "When there's a Blood Moon, you run away, as far away as you can."

"What is a Blood Moon anyway?" Mikey asked.

"It can cause serious and uncontrollable aggression in werewolves and they can bite more people without even realizing it," Spinelli said. "It usually happens in October."

The other kids gasped to that.

"And that's when the time comes; I want you to run away as far as you can." Spinelli told her friends.

The others just looked to each other.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that." Gus frowned.

"I'm sorry, guys, but that's just how it is." Spinelli told them.

"We will be there for you, Spinelli, no matter what happens." TJ promised.

"I've known you guys a long time, don't let me down." Spinelli told them.

* * *

Eventually, they ate their ice cream and dinner until it would get late.

"So, your mother's a werewolf?" Gretchen asked. "She doesn't seem like the Lycan type."

"Actually, her brother was a demon, making her a demon also, and she was bitten by her sister-in-law." Spinelli clarified.

"Her brother is a demon?" Vince asked. "Does that mean it would make you one too?"

"I don't know, I'm still young though." Spinelli shrugged.

"How will you know?" Gus asked.

"Jo's gonna talk me through it when we have more free time," Spinelli said. "You guys want any more roast beef?"

"Here, Spinelli, you can have mine." Mikey smiled.

"Thank you, Mikey, you're the best." Spinelli said before eating more of the roast beef.

Eventually, they finished up eating all together as it was getting quite late.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the school, a young brunette man a suit walked into Principal Prickly's office. "Well, here we are, sir," He then told his boss once they arrived. "But it's just an old principal's office, why is it so important?" he then wondered.

"Because, my academically challenged young friend, it used to be mine." A darker, but older voice told the young man.

There was also a young boy who was about the Recess gang's age, wearing a school uniform who appeared to be beside the older man. "And I'll make sure that my grandfather will get this school." He then added.

"Soon, my boy, very soon..." The older man told the young boy, patting him on the head.

The young boy seemed to smirk, almost evilly like a movie villain.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, TJ, Brianna, and Trent were peaking behind the bushes.

"10:41 AM, gang back at camp, we're going in alone." TJ recorded.

"Coast seems to be clear." Brianna told her younger cousin.

TJ, Brianna, and Trent then crossed the street to get over to the school grounds. There were men talking to each other, so the three hid away and jumped in the dumpster since it was the closest hiding place that they could find.

"So gross." Brianna groaned.

"Yuck!" TJ grimaced until he found his principal's pants. "10:43 AM, we found what appears to be... Principal Prickly's golf pants?"

Two men were walking behind the gates together with what looked like Principal Prickly.

"Fact is, you're gettin' real good at this stuff." One guard said to Prickly.

"Yeah, you're a regular Robert De Niro." The second guard added.

"Hey, I'm a man of many talents." Prickly chuckled.

"Principal Prickly? That's impossible!" Trent commented.

"But wasn't Mrs. Prickly suspicious?" The first guard asked.

"You kiddin'?" Prickly replied only for his face to reveal to be a mask with a bald man underneath. "It was like taking candy from a baby!"

The three men then laughed together as this was all a trick.

"Whoa..." Trent muttered.

"I did not see that one coming." Brianna added.

* * *

Later on that night, the gang regrouped again.

Gretchen was looking at the golf pants with her magnifying glass. "Double Knit polyester..." she said as she examined them. "These are Prickly's all right."

"But why would the bald guy wanna pretend to be Principal Prickly?" Spinelli asked.

"And where's the _real_ Principal Prickly anyway?" Vince added.

"Wait a minute, there's something in here," Gretchen said as she reached into the pocket and brought out a folded up piece of paper and opened it up. "'Help Me'?"

"It sounds like a desperate cry for help!" Mikey frowned.

"What was your first clue?" Ashley A deadpanned.

"Then Principal Prickly must still be held in the school." Vince said.

"Being held captive!" Gus replied.

"You know what that means, don't you guys?" TJ asked his friends.

"We gotta go in there and save him." Brianna added.

"Like, is that legal?" Ashley A asked.

"We have to save your principal, who knows what could happen?" Brianna told her.

"Like, fine... I'm in." Ashley A groaned.

"Let's go then." Trent said.

They all then got set up and ready to go back to school.

"Bikes?" Trent asked.

"Check." Vince said.

"Walkie-Talkie?" Brianna asked.

"Check." Gus said.

"Rope with pointy thing?" TJ asked.

"Check." Mikey said.

"It's called a grappling hook." Brianna told her cousin.

"Oh, right," TJ replied before focusing again. "Let's go."

"I still say this is nuts," Spinelli said on the way. "Breaking out of the school I understand, but breaking in?"

"I know, it's kind of weird to think about, but this might be good for you guys." Brianna encouraged.

As soon as they left, the trash can opened up to show a certain boy.

"Oh, boy, Miss Finster's gonna love this!" Randall smirked. He heard a whistling sound and he hid inside of the trash can.

Sam dumped the trash in the trash can and walked away. This made Randall groan in disgust and misfortune. He soon went to tell Miss Finster about what was going on as the others hid in the bushes and looked out to the school.

"Man, I don't know what it is, but it's creepy seeing a school at night." Brianna said.

* * *

Everyone was going in front of the school and they were lucky because the window was open.

"Okay, Mikey, get the grappling hook." Trent told the boy.

"I'm on it." Mikey nodded as he brought it out and threw it in the air, and luckily, it hit the window sill and he pulled on the rope to secure it.

One-by-one they were climbing up to the window, unknowing that they were being watched by Miss Finster and Randall.

"Told ya, Miss Finster." Randall told the older woman.

Miss Finster chuckled to that. "I wonder if I can get 'em tried as adults. Come on!"

The two soon ran across the street to the school.

"Hold the rope, boy," Miss Finster told Randall, giving him the rope before she climbed up it. She started to climb up, but the rope cracked and snapped. "Uh-oh."

The teacher then fell and landed on Randall.

"Miss Finster, could you please get off of me?" Randall muffled.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Boy, Brianna, you're right..." Gretchen commented.

"Yeah, I've never been in an empty school at night before." Mikey added.

"Heck, I'll bet no kid has." Vince said.

"I wonder where the aliens went?" Gus wondered.

"They probably go back to the mother ship at night." Spinelli guessed.

"Like, I think this is so creepy." Ashley A said as she hugged TJ in fright.

Someone was soon seen coming.

"Quick, in here!" TJ warned the others and they rushed inside of the classroom.

They soon hid inside before they saw where they were.

"Hey, this is our old room." Vince said as he noticed this was Miss Grotke's classroom.

"Whose classroom is this?" Brianna asked.

"Miss Grotke's." TJ told her.

"I hope somebody's feeding the gerbil," Gus said. "And is that dog fur on Scott Leadready's chair?"

"Hey, guys, I hear something." Spinelli warned as her ears twitched.

"I want this system working now, do you hear me? **NOW!** " The older man's voice demanded.

"Or else!" The young boy's voice added.

They soon moved closer into the classroom.

"It's coming from up there." Gretchen pointed up to the air vent.

TJ soon walked up to Miss Grotke's desk and stood on it and took off the vent cover.

"What're you doing?" Vince asked him.

"Finding out what's what." TJ said before crawling through the vent.

"Like, ladies first, well, we know that Spinelli isn't a lady." Ashley A told the others.

"If I go on a rampage during the Blood Moon, you're first." Spinelli glared at her.

Ashley A's eyes widened and followed TJ in the vent which made Spinelli smirk in victory.

* * *

Miss Finster and Randall soon came by the school after getting off the ground.

"Bingo," Miss Finster smirked as the bottom doors were open and she slid herself inside only to get stuck by her hips, she couldn't get in or get out. "I'm stuck! Curse these bodacious hips of mine. Randall, run back to my place and get the butter!"

Randall then ran off, doing as she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang was in the air vent and stopped once they saw a laboratory.

"Whoa, what is all this stuff?" Spinelli asked in surprise.

"Well, against the far wall is what looks to be a plutonium turbine," Gretchen began to list, due to her intelligence. "Closer ahead, you'll observe a global electrode. To your right is the laser device we saw earlier, and of course, that glowing orb, an electron pulse generator. Clearly the nerve center of the system."

"Shh, the bad guy's are talking!" TJ shushed.

"Who's that kid though?" Trent wondered, seeing a young boy.

"But Dr. Benedict, Chase, please-" A scientist began to beg.

"No, let us make this clear to you, Lazenby!" Chase interrupted firmly. "We have a thing called a window of opportunity!"

"If we miss the window of opportunity, then the project fails!" Dr. Benedict added.

"And if the project fails, then we get very, very angry!" Chase snapped like he was an evil little boy.

"Isn't that kid that won The Spelling Bee last year?" Brianna wondered.

"They may have a point, sir," The younger man said, a bit nervously. "It seems the logistical problems are a bit more complicated than Dr. Steinheimer thought."

"Yes, it would be a lot easier if we could move the laser to a more appropriate location." A female scientist added.

"This operation will be executed as planned from right here!" Dr. Benedict glared. "Have I made myself clear?"

"But, sir!" Dr. Lazenby cried out.

"No buts!" Dr. Benedict snapped, actually pretty scarily. "It started at Third Street. It is going to end at Third Street."

"My grandfather is right, so you better get going!" Chase added.

"Dr. Benedict, we're ready for the test." An older man alerted.

"Coming!" Dr. Benedict told him before going that way after he was given his cane and smiled calmly.

The younger man looked a bit nervous and looked down to Chase who grinned evilly at him like when Angelica was younger with her mother's assistant, Johnathon. He gulped in fear of the young boy.

"It's great to see you too, Fenwick." Chase smirked.

Fenwick merely grinned nervously at him. The older scientist put on gloves and hit buttons and switches to move the laser device. The scientists at their computers worked at their computers a screen showed the moon on the outside. Mikey soon took a big bite out of his chocolate bar as he and the others watched this in the vent.

"Ready?" The older scientist asked.

"I've been ready for decades, just do it!" Dr. Benedict demanded.

"Yes, sir," The older scientist replied. "Initiate photon channeling."

"Photon channeling initiated." The other scientist replied.

"Set magnification coordinates .073." The older scientist commanded.

"Coordinates set." The other scientist said.

"Engage tractor beam now." The older scientist said, pulling a lever.

Miss Finster was still trying to get out, but she looked up and saw the satellite. "What are those kids up to in there?!"

The laser was shown streaming at the moon much to the shock of the others. The older scientist held a device which seemed to move the moon in orbit.

"A little more," Dr. Benedict smirked in delight. "A little more."

"Your plan will soon be complete, Grandfather." Chase said to the older man.

"I guess they are alien invaders." Brianna said.

The moon kept moving only to stop in the sky with the laser.

"Dr. Rosenthal, why did the beam suddenly, oh, what's the technical word for it? Stop?" Dr. Benedict glared to the older scientist.

"Well, uh, as I believe you were told before-" The older scientist said nervously.

"Told before?" Chase replied with a chuckle.

"Do you think I care about what I was told before?" Dr. Benedict added.

"I'll do better next time." Dr. Rosenthal promised.

"Next time he says." Chase mocked.

"Oh, isn't that cute?" Dr. Benedict chuckled before looking serious and firm. "Rosenthal, let me ask you something. Say you were a teacher or even better, say, the principal of a school and you had to deal with a delinquent student, a naughty child who didn't know his place, who kept telling you over and over that he'd do better next time. But he never did. What would you do?"

"Oh, no, not detention!" Dr. Rosenthal cried out. "Not detention!"

"Take him away." Dr. Benedict told his guards.

"No, please, I can fix this!" Dr. Rosenthal cried out as he was taken away. "Don't do this to meeeee!"

"All right, who's second-in-command?" Dr. Benedict demanded.

The other scientists looked scared to death and all stepped back except for one.

"Ooh, we have a lucky winner," Chase smirked. "You're in charge now."

"Uh, good for me..." The scientist said nervously.

"And if I were you, I'd make sure I had this machine working at full power by tomorrow morning," Dr. Benedict said calmly before yelling. "Do I make myself clear?!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" The scientist stammered.

" **GET TO IT THEN!** " Chase snapped.

"Oh, dear, I got spittle on my lapel." Dr. Benedict frowned.

"We gotta get out of here." Vince told his friends.

"Uh-oh..." Mikey groaned.

"What is it?" TJ asked him.

"I got that feeling, TJ." Mikey said nervously.

"Hold it in, big guy, hold it in!" Trent told him.

"I can't!" Mikey gasped and soon let out a very loud and long burp which got everyone's attention.

"What was that?!" Fenwick asked.

"Someone had better say 'excuse me'." Dr. Benedict glared.

To make matters even worse, the air vent broke and hit the floor, making the others fall out.

"Fenwick, who let children and teenagers into the school?" Dr. Benedict demanded.

"U-Uh, n-not me, sir." Fenwick replied.

"WELL, GET THEM!" Chase snapped.

"RUN!" TJ told his friends.

Alarms blared and everyone soon began to run. TJ opened a door only to see the bald guy who turned around and saw them.

" **GET OFF OUR PLANET, ALIEN SCUM!** " Spinelli glared before headbutting him in the stomach.

The group was then headed towards the exit, but a gate closed down on them.

"Over there!" Ashley A pointed out.

They went the other way, making the guards after them stumble slightly before chasing them. TJ reached into his pocket and took out his marbles and threw them towards the guards to make them slip and fall. They were almost to the exit only to be stopped by... Ninjas.

"Ninjas!" Gus cried out.

The ninjas then had nunchucks taken out.

"Ninjas, why did it have to be ninjas?" Trent complained.

"Do something, you have powers!" Ashley A told Spinelli.

"Do I have to do everything?" Spinelli scoffed.

"Yes!" Ashley A glared.

Spinelli rolled her eyes, she couldn't turn into a wolf tonight, but she concentrated very hard on shadowbending, hoping it would work out this time, and eventually, the ninjas were being attacked by their own shadows. "There, happy now?!" she then glared.

"Yes!" Ashley A glared back.

"Guys, we don't have time for this, come on!" TJ told them as he grabbed Ashley A's hand and ran with her.

"I'm just glad it worked better than when Jo first taught me." Spinelli shrugged before running with the others.

They kept running down one way, but Vince soon saw an exit that was slowly closing. "This way, hurry!" He told the others.

"Come on, you guys, go, go, go!" Brianna told the others.

"Bri, what about you?!" Trent cried out.

"Go!" Brianna and TJ told her.

Trent and Vince soon went next, though worried about Brianna and TJ.

Brianna and TJ were about to go next only to be dragged away from the door. "Save yourselves!" They called out as the door shut on them.

"Brianna..." Trent frowned as he looked heartbroken.

"TJ, noooo! Bring him back!" Ashley A cried out.

The others glanced at her.

"Uh, cuz, ya know, like, he's a great leader..." Ashley A said, innocently while blushing. "Spinelli, open the door!"

"It won't budge!" Spinelli grunted as even she couldn't open the door.

"Well, what kind of werewolf are you then?!" Ashley A glared.

" **I'M STILL LEARNING, OKAY?!** " Spinelli snapped.

The ninjas then were chasing after the gang who ran away.

"Like, some student you are." Ashley A huffed to Spinelli.

Spinelli just growled with beady red eyes. Randall held a stick of butter while Miss Finster still struggled, but soon made it out. Once she stood up, she saw the group running and saw the ninjas going after them.

"What the JP Morgan is going on around here?" Miss Finster demanded with her hands on her hips.

* * *

Meanwhile the guards were dragging TJ and Brianna by their legs.

"Let me go! Let me go!" TJ grunted. "I'm warning you; I'm a black belt in Origami!"

"Well, well, if it ain't the little snoops?" The bald guy glared.

"What are you talking about, Baldy? We're not snoops!" Brianna replied.

The bald guy smirked as he brought out TJ's tape recorder and played it from this morning.

"Heheh... Oops..." TJ smiled nervously.

"Let's go, snoops," The bald guy smirked. "You're in big trouble now."

"Hey, watch it, pal, I'm in The Cartoon League!" Brianna glared.

"And watch the jacket, it's cotton!" TJ added.

The bald guy and the guards then threw them into the storage room and they heard muffling noise and saw Prickly tied up with no pants.

"Principal Prickly?" Brianna gasped in surprise.

"He's alive!" TJ said before removing the tape from his mouth.

"Ow!" Prickly yelped before glaring. "Would you be careful?!"

"Boy, am I ever glad to see you, sir!" TJ beamed.

"And you won't believe what these guys are doing," Brianna added. "They've got a big laser, and-Whoa... Whoa, who took your pants?" she then asked.

"Never mind, you two, just untie me!" Prickly glared.

TJ soon tried only to struggle. "Man, these knots are tight."

"Of course they're tight; I've been pulling at them for the last day and a half," Prickly frowned. "They've chaffed my wrist."

"Here, TJ, let me try." Brianna told her cousin.

"But don't worry, sir, our pals will get us out of here." TJ told the man.

"What makes you so sure?" Prickly replied.

"Hey, you don't know our friends," Brianna told him. "They'll get help, you'll see."

* * *

 ** _Down at the police station..._**

"So, you're saying you just escaped from a troop of ninja warriors?" The first cop asked.

"That's right!" Vince replied.

"And they got a giant laser gun at the school auditorium?" The other cop asked.

"Precisely!" Gretchen replied.

"Which is aimed at the moon?" The first cop asked.

"Thank Heavens you understand!" Mikey replied in relief.

The cops just blinked and started to laugh, thinking it was a joke The gang just gave the cops a deadpan look at them. Spinelli looked around and pulled out her phone and dial a certain number.

 ** _"Hello?"_** Jo's voice answered.

"Jo, glad that you're there," Spinelli said. "I need you to come to town; it's an emergency."

 ** _"I'm already covering for you at camp, how bad is it?"_ **Jo asked her cousin.

"TJ and Brianna got captured, it's really bad, I'll explain more later." Spinelli said.

 ** _"Okay, I'm on my way."_ **Jo replied.

"Thanks, cous." Spinelli replied.

 ** _"Sure thing, see you in a few."_ **Jo said before hanging up.

"Don't worry, you guys; I got help." Spinelli told the others.

"From who?" Gus asked.

"My cousin Jo." Spinelli said.

The others then suddenly gasped.

"Jo Elliot?!" Ashley A asked.

"The one who takes no prisoners?" Vince added.

"The toughest girl in Cartoon Network School?" Gus added.

"The very one." Spinelli nodded.

"Good heavens, you know, somehow I'm not surprised you two are related." Gretchen commented.

"Thanks, Gretch, I think." Spinelli said.

"Like, when is she gonna be over here then?" Ashley A asked.

"As soon as possible." Spinelli said.

"But that could take forever!" Gus cried out.

"She's a pretty fast driver." Spinelli reassured.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Brianna was still untying Prickly.

"I almost got it." Brianna told the adult man.

"Careful there, that's my putting hand." Prickly told her.

"Got it." Brianna smiled once she finally got Prickly free.

"Not bad, has this happened to you before?" Prickly asked.

"I've had to save my friend Daphne lots of times, she's quite danger prone." Brianna told him.

The door unlocked and Brianna and TJ sat down, then came in Dr Benedict, Chase, the bald guy, and a guard.

"Hello, Pete, remember me?" Dr. Benedict smirked.

"Well, well, if it isn't Phillium Benedict," Prickly glared. "I should've known you'd be the one behind this. Who's the kid?" he then added.

"This is my grandson: Chase." Dr. Benedict introduced.

"You're that kid who won The State Spelling Bee last year." Brianna glared.

"I-N-D-U-B-I-T-A-B-L-Y, indubitably." Chase smirked.

"Principal Prickly, you know this guy?" TJ asked his principal.

"Ah, Pete and I are old pals, although the last time we saw each other, Pete was the one ruining my life," Dr. Benedict replied. "By the way, Pete, you like this suit? It's Italian, raw silk, nice, huh?"

"Yeah, you always were more concerned about appearances than people, Phil." Prickly glared at the man.

"Oh, Pete, come on. There's no need to be rude," Dr. Benedict replied innocently. "Not after I instructed my men to take such special care of you."

"Special care?" Prickly scoffed. "That's what you call gagging me, tying me up, and taking away my pants?!"

"Had to, otherwise you might run off and betray me like you did last time, but hey, look at the bright side, at least you got company now." Dr. Benedict replied.

"Let the kids go, Phil, they can't do anything to you." Prickly glared.

"Same old noble Pete..." Dr. Benedict sighed. "Always standing up for the rights of children."

"You?" TJ asked his principal in shock.

"Well..." Prickly shrugged modestly.

"But unfortunately, I can't let anybody go right now," Dr. Benedict told him. "You see this experimental night school that I'm running is kind of a secret. I'm trying to show that my adult students can be trained to be capable and productive members of society."

"Oh, yeah, if you're running a night school, then what's that giant laser gun doing in the auditorium?!" Brianna snapped.

"Yeah!" TJ added.

Dr. Benedict glared at them in silence and they were forced to sit down. "What rude and badly dressed little children you are," he told them sternly before smirking to Prickly. "You should teach your pupils a little respect for their superiors, Pete. But that would mean that you'd have to know how to teach them anything at all, wouldn't it? Come along, Chase, we're leaving." he then said as he left the room with his men to leave them all alone in the storage closet.

Chase just stuck his tongue out and followed his grandfather out.

"Jeez, how do you know that jerk?" TJ asked Prickly.

"We went through teacher training together." Prickly said.

"You mean?" TJ asked.

"That's right, Detweiler. That man is a rogue teacher," Prickly replied as he thought back to a simpler time. "It was back in the Spring of '68 A different age. We were all young, idealistic and ready to change the world."

* * *

 **Flashback to the 1960's...**

 _The kids came out of the bus, including Miss Finster who looked very beautiful even though it was the 60's._

 _"Peace, Peter." The young woman smiled to her friend._

 _"Hey, Muriel, had a groovy time at the dead concert last night." Prickly replied._

 _"You gonna be at the beach on Saturday?" Muriel asked. "We're going to paint my Volkswagen."_

 _"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Prickly smiled._

 _"Groovy." Muriel smiled back before leaving._

 _"Wow, and people say the Mystery Gang is out of touch." Brianna's voice commented._

 _"Yes, we all thought we were pretty cool, but one guy was the coolest of us all: Phillium Benedict was my best friend," Prickly continued to narrate. "He was smart, he was handsome. He had just been named principal of Third Street School."_

 _A younger Dr. Benedict rode up on a motorbike and came off, taking off his helmet and flashed a look to three girls who giggled._

 _"So, Phillium, how's it feel being the youngest principal in the history of the state?" Prickly smiled to his friend._

 _"Copacetic, baby, I mean what you say, young is in man and old is out way out," Dr. Benedict smirked before looking concerned. "Do you like the American flag helmet, Pete? It does go with the leather jacket, right?"_

 _"You are one groovy educator, Phil." Prickly approved._

 _"Cool, follow me, my man, I wanna show you my new principal's pad." Dr. Benedict invited._

* * *

 _The two then went into the school together and instead of a door, there was a bead door curtain with scented candles and signs of peace all throughout the room and a bean bag chair in the corner._

 _"Whoa..." Prickly smiled. "Psychedelic principalia."_

 _"Pull up a bag, bro," Dr. Benedict smiled back. "I wanna rap."_

 _"Lay it on me, man." Prickly said as he did as he said._

 _"You see, Pete, I've been thinking," Dr. Benedict began. "We're a new generation of teachers, right? It's time we shook things up a little."_

 _"I hear you, brother," Prickly smiled as he stood up from the beanbag chair. "In fact, dig this. I was meditating to that new Ravi Shankar album last night when I got this righteous notion. What if we hold all our classes outside, on the playground? Imagine School Recess. No boundaries."_

 _"Hey, baby, that's a hip idea, but Pete, I got a better thought here," Dr. Benedict said after looking out the window. "As my first official act as principal, I've decided to get rid of recess."_

 _"What? No recess?" Prickly asked as he looked very shocked. "But Phil, for a kid, recess is like a major play-in. It's the one time of day they have any freedom."_

 _Dr. Benedict sighed to that and removed his sunglasses, looking painfully serious. "Look, Pete, the 60's are over. All that peace and love and freedom stuff, it was great for pickin' up chicks, but it's not gonna help my career. To do that, I gotta make test scores go up, and to make test scores go up, I gotta keep kids in class to make test scores go up, I gotta keep kids in class where they belong. That's why, starting tomorrow, I am tuning out recess once and for all."_

 _"Needless to say, Phillium's plan didn't go over all that well." Prickly narrated._

* * *

 _Then outside, the parents were protesting._

 _"What do we want?" The protester asked._

 _"Recess!" Everyone else said._

 _"When do we want it?"_

 _"Now!"_

 _"Be cool, people, be cool!" Dr. Benedict told them. "You're bumming my mellowness here!"_

 _"We'll be cool when you give our kids their recess back." The protester glared._

 _"Hey, baby, I'll do what I want," Dr. Benedict told her. "I'm principal of the school, and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Dig?"_

 _The crowd just shouted angrily to him until a car rode up by the school and an older man came out with Prickly to put a stop to this._

 _"People, people, please calm down," The superintendent called out as he came with Prickly by his side. "Mr. Prickly here has informed me of this 'no recess' proposal. Let me assure you, that as long as I'm superintendent, this radical plan will never be carried out in this distrct."_

 _This made everyone cheer._

 _"Hey, man, you just don't get it!" Dr. Benedict glared._

 _"Of course I do, Benedict," The superintendent told him. "That's why I'm replacing you."_

 _"What?!" Dr. Benedict asked._

 _"Prickly, from now on, you will be principal." The superintendent decided._

 _"Who? Me?" Prickly replied out of shock._

 _"Oh, I see what's going down here," Dr. Benedict glared at Prickly. "You tricked me, went around my back to the man to get my job!" "No, Phil, it's not like that at all." Prickly frowned._

 _"Yeah, right!" Dr. Benedict huffed before putting his hand on Miss Finster's shoulder. "Come on, Muriel baby, let's blow this scene."_

 _"No, Phil, it's over," Miss Finster told him. "I could never be with a man who doesn't love recess."_

 _"So you're against me too," Dr. Benedict frowned to her before getting angry. "Well, fine, I don't need you, I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" He then went to storm off only to fall down the stairs._

 _Though they hated him right now, the crowd looked concerned._

 _"Phil!" Miss Finster frowned._

 _"You okay, man?" Prickly added._

 _"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Dr. Benedict glared. "You took my chick. You took my job. Well, enjoy it while you can, Petey boy, 'cuz you're gonna pay. Somehow, someway, you're gonna pay."_

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"I never saw Phillium again; he quit teaching, went into politics, eventually became a Secretary of Education until The President fired him." Prickly soon concluded his story.

"So, that guy's some weirdo ex-teacher who wants to get rid of recess?" Brianna asked.

"Mm-hmm." Prickly nodded.

"Okay, now it's personal." TJ narrowed his eyes.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the others..._**

"Glad you could make it." Spinelli said to her cousin.

"What can I say? You're like a sister to me." Jo shrugged modestly.

"Okay, let's see: weather maps, some stuff in Norwegian, a Farmer's Almanac," Gretchen said as they looked through the crate. "Must be something in here that'll explain what that Dr. Benedict is doing."

"So, you mean to tell me that there's some crazy old coot who has a giant satellite that shoots lasers at the school, then captured Brianna and her cousin, and then a group of ninjas chased after you guys?" Jo asked.

"That's pretty much it." Trent nodded.

"That's insane." Jo said.

"You're not gonna laugh at us, are you?" Gus asked. "We told the police and they laughed at us."

"I'd believe it, I mean, I had to live to see a thing called The Flush of Shame." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, that guy's not having lunch at 12:22 with his little girlfriend." Spinelli told the others.

"Spinelli, that's the man's personal date book." Mikey scolded.

"Well, it's mine now, and I guess Miss Luna Pergum is gonna be at the restaurant all by herself." Spinelli retorted.

"Who did you say...?" Gretchen asked.

"The girl whose name is in here, Luna Pergum," Spinelli replied. "Must be some Italian chick."

"Lunae Perigeum, of course!" Gretchen realized what that actually meant.

"What are you talking about, Gretchen?" Vince asked.

"Don't you understand?" Gretchen replied. "Lunae perigeum is no lady. It's an event. Look. Once a month, the moon reaches the point where it's closest to the Earth, lunar perigee, which in this case happens to be 12:22 tomorrow afternoon."

"Maybe that's when that doctor guy is gonna shoot his laser at the moon and blow it up." Gus guessed.

"Close guess, but I have another theory." Gretchen replied.

"And, like, what would that be?" Ashley A asked.

"See, when I was up at space camp, I observed some abnormalities in the moon's position," Gretchen informed. "I couldn't figure out what was causing it, but now it all makes sense. Dr. Benedict's device is not a laser beam at all. It's a tractor beam!"

"You mean he's gonna plow the moon's surface?" Mikey frowned. "What ever will he plant?"

"Not a tractor, you goombah. A tractor beam," Spinelli told him. "Like from a science-fiction movie."

"Precisely." Gretchen nodded.

"So, like, what's the big deal?" Ashley A asked.

"You see, theoretically, if a powerful tractor beam were shot at the moon exactly at lunar perigee, it could move the moon into another orbit." Gretchen said.

"But why would he wanna move the moon?" Jo shrugged.

"Who knows, Jo, who knows?" Gretchen replied.

"So, like, then that means that werewolves won't be able to transform without the moon." Ashley A said.

"Eh, not necessarily," Jo replied. "There are some werewolves who can change without a full moon."

"Like who?" Ashley A asked.

"Real professionals who've had the right training." Jo replied.

"Uh, like you?" Gus asked nervously.

"Yeah, like yours truly, and pretty soon, Spinelli." Jo replied.

"Really?" Spinelli asked.

"When you get a bit older, cous, Anui and Moro say it's a rite of passage and the doorway to adulthood in the Lycan kingdom." Jo said.

"You guys keep saying 'Lycan', what does that mean?" TJ asked.

"It's a scientific and old-fashioned way to say werewolf," Jo explained. "They're said to come from way back in 1207 descended from this dude named William Corvinus."

"So, as I get older, my powers will get stronger?" Spinelli asked.

"Yep." Jo nodded.

The others looked concerned.

"Aw, quit you're worrying, you guys are friends, she's not gonna turn on you." Jo rolled her eyes at the younger kids.

"We're just surprised and shocked is all." Vince defended.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just sick of you people freaking out just because one of your friends is a werewolf and you think she's just gonna eat people and stuff like that," Jo rolled her eyes. "You guys should really spend more time with Mystery Inc, and their older cases involved people in masks for real estate and boring stuff."

"They watch werewolf movies." Spinelli told her cousin.

"That explains it." Jo replied.

"Typical, huh?" Spinelli asked.

"Almost gives me a migraine." Jo replied.

"Well, we can help you in any way we can." Vince offered.

"Thanks, guys." Spinelli approved.

Ashley A wasn't too sure about this, but she didn't say anything otherwise she would just regret it.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back in school..._**

TJ soon took Brianna and Prickly through the air vent as they escaped the supply closet and ended up somewhere else.

"Here we are, sir." TJ told his principal, climbing down from the filing cabinet.

"I can't believe you kids have been creeping around in these air vents," Prickly scolded. "They're school property."

TJ picked up the phone and groaned. "Dang, the line's dead! Hey, Principal Prickly, what'd you do with the walkie-talkie you confiscated from me last week?" he then asked.

"Top drawer on the right," Prickly frowned as he climbed down. "Just look what Phil's done to my office! I had it all nice and clean for the summer."

"Hmm... Let's see..." Brianna said as she examined after opening the drawer. "Packs of gum, yo-yo's, an old baseball..."

"Hey, I've been looking for that," TJ said as he took the baseball. "Here it is, my walkie-talkie. Now all I have to do is contact the guys, and-... Oh, no."

"What is it, Detweiler?" Prickly demanded.

They were soon all silent and saw a rather disturbing image about banning recess.

"I told you that guy was a nut." Prickly muttered.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the clubhouse..._**

 ** _'Hello? Hello! Is anybody there?'_** Brianna's voice called.

"Brianna!" Trent gasped and grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Bri, what's up? Are you okay?"

* * *

"Yeah, we're fine, and so is Principal Prickly." Brianna told her boyfriend.

 ** _"Principal Prickly, but how-"_** Trent was about to ask.

"Look, there's no time to explain, but we figured out what Benedict is up to," Brianna told him. "He's trying to get rid of summer vacation!"

* * *

"Noooo!" Mikey cried out, dramatically.

* * *

"Guys, guys, don't freak out on me!" Brianna told them before the bald guy took the walkie-talkie away from her. "I got a plan! All we gotta do is-"

"Heheh... Why, Mr. Bald Guy, what a surprise..." TJ smiled nervously.

* * *

"Brianna? Brianna!" Trent cried out.

"I think we lost her." Jo frowned.

"It's dead!" Gretchen cried out.

"They must've gotten them!" Mikey added.

"Like, what are we gonna do?!" Ashley A panicked. "What are we gonna do?!"

"Jo, did you happen to bring your car when you came over?" Spinelli asked her cousin.

"Yes, I did." Jo replied.

"Could we ride with you?" Spinelli then asked.

"Sure, you ride up front with me, the rest of you guys are riding in the back." Jo replied.

"That's how limos work anyway, who wants to sit with the driver?" Ashley A shrugged.

They soon came to Jo's car.

"Is that the-" Gus was about to ask.

"No, it's not the Batmobile." Jo told him.

"Aww..." Gus frowned.

Jo and Spinelli got up front while the other kids sat in the back.

"I like this car, but how the heck can you afford this?" Vince asked.

"I have my sources, now, everyone hang tight." Jo said as she got the car ready and soon drove them away from TJ's house so that they could save him, Brianna, and apparently now Principal Prickly.

"Like, do you have to go so fast?" Ashley A complained.

"Yes, so, where are we going?" Jo replied before asking.

"I know the right person to get for help." Vince said.

* * *

They then pulled up at a certain fast food restaurant at the drive-in window.

 ** _'Bow-Wow! Welcome to Floppy Burger, may I take your order, please?'_ **Becky's voice asked.

"Becky, this is Trent." Trent told the teenage girl.

 ** _"Trent?"_ **Becky replied. **_"What are you doing here?"_**

"It's not just Trent, it's me, Spinelli, Gretch, and everybody!" Spinelli said. "We got a problem!"

 ** _"Yeah, well, I got a problem too!"_ **Becky replied. **_"It's called seven dweeby ten-year-olds and a couple of other teenagers who won't leave me alone even when I'm at work! I am a professional, so what ever your little problem is, forget it!"_**

"Look, lady, it's about TJ and Brianna, they are in trouble, and they need your help!" Jo demanded.

 ** _"Well, isn't that nice?"_ **Becky replied. **_"After stealing my diary, threatening to put it on the Internet and making me drive across the state three times, he needs my help? Give me one good reason why I should help him. Just one!"_**

"Like, because they are your little brother and your cousin, and they _need_ you." Ashley A replied.

Becky was silent for a moment before speaking again. **_"Please pull forward to the second drive-thru window."_**

The others were a bit surprised about Ashley A's help, but at least it got Becky to help them.

"Hey, like, I'm a big sister too, you know." Ashley A shrugged innocently.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the school...**

"A confiscated walkie-talkie, why do you do these things?" Dr. Benedict scolded. "Do you enjoy tormenting me? Do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, Phil," Prickly replied. "I just think you're insane."

"Insane. Well, there you go again, Pete. Insulting me, hurting my feelings, just like 30 years ago. Only this time, Petey, I'm ready," Dr. Benedict retorted with a grim chuckle. "You see, all those years, no matter how big I got, no matter how successful, I always thought about you. How you embarrassed me! How you humiliated me! How you destroyed my relationship with Muriel Finster, the only woman I ever loved!"

"That part still grosses me out, sir." TJ muttered.

"Shh." Brianna shushed her cousin.

"But this time, Pete, I'm going to humiliate you," Dr. Benedict glared to his old ex-friend. "I'm gonna prove to the world that you were wrong and I was right."

"About what?" Prickly asked.

" **ABOUT RECESS!** " Dr. Benedict glared. "About freedom! About test scores! I've found a way to prove my theory. I'm gonna get rid of the biggest recess of them all. I am gonna get rid of summer vacation."

"You fiend!" TJ glared.

"Fiend," Dr. Benedict repeated firmly. "Try to help people, that's the thanks you get."

"It will never work, Phil." Prickly sneered.

"Well, actually, Pete, that's where you're wrong." Dr. Benedict replied.

"What are you talking about?" Brianna demanded.

Dr. Benedict smirked and took out a remote, pushing a button to show something right behind them which was a hologram of the earth and demonstrated his plan. "You see, all I have to do is modify the moon's orbit ever so slightly, and tide levels on the Eastern Seaboard rise eight feet. Move the moon over here, and the currents that warm California suddenly become ice-cold. Summer, as we know it, will become a thing of the past. And without summer, no summer vacation."

"You'll never get away with this, Benedict!" Brianna glared.

"Why? Because of you meddling kid?" Dr. Benedict smirked. "I've heard a lot about you. Besides, who's gonna stop me?"

"The League will!" Brianna glared.

"Did you hear that, Chase?" Dr. Benedict laughed. "She said that The League will stop us!"

"I've heard about The League from my brother." Chase replied.

"Your brother?" Brianna wondered.

"You know him," Chase replied. "The best former Kids Next Door operative: Numbuh 274."

Brianna and TJ gasped slightly.

"Oh, you didn't know that Chad had a little brother in boarding school in Switzerland?" Chase replied innocently. "For shame~... He taught me all his best moves of course."

"Oh, it's no wonder that you looked so familiar!" Brianna replied.

"I heard a lot about you too, my dear, especially with your sister being Cybersix." Dr. Benedict replied.

"You know her?!" Brianna asked.

"Uh... **DUHHH!** " Chase said, getting in her face. "My brother told me everything that I needed to know, that's why I decided to come visit my favorite grandfather and join him in his plan of world domination and kids will be in school forEVER!"

Brianna glared at him and kicked him in the face.

"You'll pay for that later, you know, you're just gonna make it worse." Chase glared at Brianna.

Brianna didn't say anything, but glared.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, there were two vehicles driving on the road: one was Jo's car and in it was Jo, Spinelli, and Trent. Then in the Floppy Burger van was Becky, Vince, Ashley A, Gretchen, Mikey, and Gus.

"I don't see why we couldn't just take Jo's car again." Spinelli said to the others since they were in the Floppy Burger van.

"Well, I can't believe that my little brother and cousin stumbled on a real live evil conspiracy." Becky smiled.

"That's our Theodore and Brianna." Gretchen smiled back.

"Hey, guys, you should see the crates of soda they left back here." Gus told the others.

"And the boxes of ketchup and mustard too!" Mikey added, spraying some into his mouth. "Mm... Tomatoey..."

"Hey, that stuff's the property of Floppy Burger International!" Becky scolded.

"Quit your gabbin' and step on it," Spinelli told her. "We need reinforcements."

They soon made stops to all of their camps where they had been for the summer until TJ came for them about this whole mission. As they were driving, Miss Finster was at the police station.

"I'm telling you, a troop of ninja warriors are using Disney Academy as a Secret Jujutsu Training Ground!" Miss Finster said.

"Ninja warriors..." One officer said as he wrote this down with another cop behind him, trying not to laugh right now. "The local school... Jujitsu Training Ground? Hey, lady, aren't ya forgetting the magic laser beam?"

The two police officers soon laughed together.

"I'm serious!" Miss Finster told them.

"So are we!" The other officer said between laughs. "Hey, I got an idea: why don't you go home, get some rest, and we'll make a personal call to Jackie Chan?"

"Yeah, he's the perfect man for a job like this!" The second officer added with a laugh.

"I'm tellin' ya, there's something going on at that school!" Miss Finster cried out.

* * *

Brianna, TJ, and Prickly were in a bird cage.

"Help! Help!" TJ cried out.

"Somebody get us out of here!" Brianna added.

"Calm down, you two." Prickly told them.

"Calm down?!" Brianna glared. "We're locked up in a giant bird cage while a madman and his grandson are trying to destroy summer vacation, and you want us to calm down?!"

"I understand..." Prickly told them.

"How can you understand?" TJ scoffed. "You're just a grown-up. What do _you_ know about summer vacation?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Detweiler. Every adult you've ever known was a kid some time in his life," Prickly put his hands on his hips, a bit firmly. "You think we don't remember summer vacation? Riding bikes by the creek? Catching polliwogs in a jar? Camping out under the stars? Well, you're wrong. Some days I sit in my office, looking out at you kids on the playground, looking out at you kids on the playground, and I think: 'They don't know how good they've got it'. In a few years, they're all going to be grown-ups, like me, and all those good times will just be memories for them too. So go ahead, put a whoopee cushion in my chair, cover my carpet with fake vomit, make fun of my big, saggy butt. But don't you ever say I don't care about summer vacation, 'cuz those memories are the last part of childhood I've got left."

TJ and Brianna looked shocked about that.

"Principal Prickly, I had no idea..." TJ said softly.

"Yeah, well, now you do," Prickly replied before taking out the keys. "So let's stop messing around."

"Hey, how did you get those keys?" Brianna asked.

"Swiped 'em off Phillium's desk when he wasn't looking," Prickly replied before he reached out and unlocked the door, opening it up and freeing them. "Now come on. We've got a summer vacation to save."

* * *

Meanwhile, every student from Disneyville were talking to each other.

"People, people!" Gretchen tried to get everyone's attention. "Just quiet it down for a moment!"

"Oh, man, nobody's listening." Vince groaned.

"They'll listen to me once I introduce them to my good friend, Madame Fist." Spinelli threatened.

"Come on, Spinelli, that's your answer for everything." Vince told her.

"I don't see you coming up with any great ideas, Sports Boy." Spinelli retorted.

"Like, he has better ideas than you, you ugly flea bag!" Ashley A glared.

" **YOU WANNA CALL ME THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE?!** " Spinelli roared at her.

"Yeah," Ashley A glared. "Ugly. Flea. Bag. Shall I say it again?!"

" **DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!** " Spinelli glared.

"Like you would actually kill me." Ashley A glared back.

Spinelli smacked her in the face with claws, actually cutting her cheek.

"Like, did you just cut me?!" Ashley A cried out. "Oh, great, now I'm going to be just like you!"

"Not necessarily, she has to bite you in order for that to happen." Vince clarified.

"And I'm not going to touch you," Spinelli added. "I don't want your germs."

"Jo, did you see that?" Ashley A complained. "Your cousin like totally cut me!"

"Yeah, well, you 'like so totally' deserved it," Jo rolled her eyes, mocking her. "I don't know why you people always try to piss us off when it just makes us angry and as wolves, it makes our rage even stronger. You should be lucky she didn't kill you."

"I'm considering it right now." Spinelli muttered.

Ashley A yelped and hid behind Vince.

"You guys aren't helping things at all!" Mikey complained.

This of course made everyone get into an argument.

" **QUIIIIIIIEEEEET!** " Gus, of all people, soon yelled out with a firm glare. "What we need is a leader. A kid with the right training. A kid who knows strategy and field tactics. A kid who commands respect."

"Yeah, but where are we going to find a kid like that?" Vince asked.

"Leave that to me." Gus replied.

Everyone continued to chatter until Gretchen whistled to them. "Please, we have to get focused." The smart girl told the crowd.

"Ah, what's the use?" Eddie huffed.

"If you say it's true, all of the fun of being a kid and teenager is, like, totally ruined!" Cornelia added.

"It's like the whole world is turned right-side up!" LaCienega added as she sat on a tree branch beside Upside-Down Girl.

Everyone else agreed.

"Not necessarily," Gretchen told them. "All we have to do is work together and come up with a plan."

"Detweiler's the one who always comes up with the plans." Phil Diffy said.

"Let's face it, we're doomed." Gordo frowned.

"That's what you think!" Spinelli called out. "Kids of the playground, meet your new commanding officer."

Gus soon came out, dressed like a military soldier captain just like his father was.

"Griswald?!" Captain Brad laughed. "He couldn't lead a Glee Club!"

Some of the others laughed with Captain Brad.

Gus soon firmly walked up to the older boy with a sharp glare which made the boy's laughter die down. "You find that funny, Bradley?" he then scolded. "Well, I'm not here to make jokes, I'm here make history, so if you wanna laugh, take it somewhere else, but if you wanna save the world, suck in your gut, and stand at attention!"

Captain Brad then did as told, feeling scared of him.

"Now, who's with me?" Gus glared to the others.

"I wonder if he's related to Brick MacArthur?" Jo smirked.

Trent nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile at Disneyville Academy, there were two guards in front of the doors to make sure no one would pass them. Todd Daring kept a look with his binoculars through the bushes while the Ashleys made water balloons. Hustler Kid handed Matt McGuire a can and he took it and tested it out on Lawson, covering him in silly string. Becky then brought a dolly cart with boxes filled with ketchup and mustard, so Gelman picked them up and used them against a dart board for target practice. The Kindergartners were surrounded by cans of soda and one of them picked up a can and yelled out as it sprayed everywhere and they all freaked out, thinking it was a soda bomb.

"Vince, you and The Ashleys are in charge of 'Unit A', I'll take 'Unit B', Trent, you take Jake Long and his group, along with Miley Stewart and her group along with Kim and Ron." Gus organized.

"You got it." Trent replied.

Trixie and Lily just sighed dreamily at Trent.

"Jo, you'll take Penny Proud and her group along with the W.I.T.C.H girls and Raven, Eddie, Chelsea, and Cory," Gus continued. "In the meantime, Spinelli, you'll get the special forces."

"Special Forces?" Spinelli asked.

"The Kindergartners." Gus replied.

"We owe you for this one, Griswold." Jo and Spinelli muttered.

"Now, there's one last thing I need to say." Gus said.

This made everyone stop what they were doing for a minute and looked to the boy.

"This mission is bigger than any one of us kids," Gus told them all. "Bigger than TJ. Even bigger than Principal Prickly or even Brianna. This, my friends, is about the future."

"Jeez, he sounds like TJ." Vince commented.

"Shh. He's on a roll." Spinelli shushed him.

"Years from now when kids who aren't even born yet look back on this moment, they'll say: They did it," Gus continued. "Those kids saved The Disneyville Academy. They saved summer vacation. So, boys and girls, we're goin' in."

"Ugh, I think I might break a nail." LaCienega complained.

"And I think I might get my hair ruined." Cornelia added.

"You know, ladies, you two are in my group, and you know what I say?" Jo replied before yelling at them. "SUCK IT UP AND GET MOVING!"

LaCienega and Cornelia just blinked as their hair was blown back.

"I would do it if I were you two." Ingrid told them, a bit darkly.

"Why am I even friends with LaCienega again?" Penny muttered to himself.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"22 minutes to perigee, sir." Fenwick reported.

"Very good, Fenwick." Dr. Benedict replied.

Chase seemed to be playing on a handheld game console, but it was actually a device to contact his brother with about the plans for summer vacation to cease to exist.

TJ, Prickly, and Brianna were then seen escaping and wandering the hallways, then found a couple of guards who were talking. The three of them then nodded to each other.

"Hello, boys!" TJ called out as he did a little dance.

"Hey!" A guard glared.

The guards soon chased after TJ only to get knocked out and TJ and Prickly stole their clothes.

"Where now?" TJ asked.

"The auditorium." Prickly told him, adjusting his glasses.

"Check." TJ nodded.

Brianna finished tying the guards and followed her cousin and his principal.

* * *

 ** _Back outside..._**

Mikey set up a stand and then stood on top of it behind the bushes, taking a deep breath and began to sing. The guards looked around and then saw Mikey.

"Hey, kid, get outta there!" One guard glared.

Mikey didn't do that and just kept singing.

"Henderson, get rid of that kid, will ya?" The guard demanded.

The blonde guard soon ran over to behind the bushes and was soon heard screaming.

"Smithson, Underhill." The first guard then commanded.

"Sir." The other guard replied before going with the other one.

They were going to stop Mikey, but just like the first guard, they screamed as well.

"Hanklin, Morrissey, Goodman, get over here!" The guard demanded, using a walkie-talkie.

The guards soon rushed over and when their backs were turned, some of the students snuck into the school without them knowing.

* * *

Back inside, TJ, Prickly, and Brianna came to one corner where other guards were.

"You sure this is gonna work, Detweiler?" Prickly asked.

"Come on, Principal Prickly, don't you ever watch old spy movies?" TJ replied. "This trick is pure gold!"

They then went up to the guards.

"Uh, Dr. Benedict wanted to speak to us about a very important matter." Brianna said.

"Hey, you three aren't guards." The guard glared.

"RUN!" TJ soon called out.

Prickly, TJ, and Brianna ran away from the guards who was chasing after them.

"Great plan, Teej." Brianna deadpanned to her cousin.

"Hey, can't blame me for trying." TJ shrugged.

* * *

Outside, Mikey continued to sing while there was one guard left outside who decided to see what was going on on his own. He soon fell over himself and the other guards were shown to be in a very deep pit.

"Boy, these Space Age power shovels sure do a great job." Sam smiled to Dave.

* * *

The trio then went inside of the cafeteria. The guards went in there, not knowing that they were hiding behind a big pot.

"We lost them, now what?" Prickly asked.

"Ammo." Brianna replied.

"Tender~" TJ and Prickly smirked to the pot.

Gus led his group inside as they came into their school. He then stopped them before looking around to make sure it was clear. "Commence Phase 2," he then told them and the group split up into two teams. "Ready?"

The others nodded.

"Hey, guards!" Gus called out as they brought out water balloons.

The guards turned around only to be pelted in the water balloons.

"You little brats!" A guard cried out.

"NOW!" Gus commanded.

The group then split up and the ninjas were chasing after them, splitting up as well. Some guards chased after Vince and the Ashleys made the guards trip over a rope and a net fell on them.

"Scandalous~..." The Ashleys grinned to each other.

Gus ran out the door leading into the playground as the guards chased him. There were then turned over tables and desks as the guards stopped in surprise of the fort made from the supplies.

"NOW!" Gus called out as he ran to behind the fort.

The two teams held balls as they glared from the rooftops.

"Bombard, men!" King Bob told the others.

The teams were throwing balls at them.

* * *

Spinelli was running away from the ninjas until they stopped and saw her smirking, as were the Kindergarters.

"Get 'em." The tough girl told the little kids.

The Kindergarteners then chased after the ninjas.

* * *

Trent was running away from the guards. "Okay, you guys, now!" he then called out.

Miley, Lily, Oliver, Trixie, and Spud threw water balloons at the guards as Kim and Ron were using their martial arts on them.

"Jake, if you will?" Trent signaled.

"You got it, dude... **DRAGON UP!** " Jake replied before he changed into his dragon form and roared in the guards' faces.

"Is that kid a dragon?!" One guard asked. "I don't believe it!"

"Believe it, baby, 'cuz The Am Drag is here!" Jake smirked before breathing fire and grinned towards them.

This made the guards scream and freak out, running away.

"Nice work, you guys." Trent smiled as he high-fived his group.

* * *

Jo was running away from the ninjas until Raven, Eddie, Cory, and Chelsea were attacking them with paintballs.

"This is really fun!" Chelsea giggled.

"Are the others ready?" Raven asked the jockette.

"I hope so." Jo replied.

The remaining ninjas were chasing after the jockette until they were stopped by Hay Lin, Taranee, and Zoey.

"Hi, ninjas, we're over here!" Hay Lin cried out.

The ninjas glared and brought out their throwing stars and nunchucks.

"Oh, please, you think those little toys can stop us?" Irma scoffed.

"Stand back, ladies, I'll protect you." Sticky told the girls before he did some karate moves which made the ninjas laugh.

The W.I.T.C.H. girls looked to each other and they soon activated their special abilities.

"Whoa... Makes me kinda wish I had special powers." Penny commented.

LaCienega soon grabbed Penny and used her as a shield.

"Hey!" Penny glared at the Latina girl.

The ninja was now going after Penny, but she grabbed him and judo flipped him.

"Wow, Penny Proud is actually useful, who knew?" LaCienega commented.

Zoey and Sticky then tied the ninjas up as Jo came back and smirked to her group.

"Nice job you guys," Jo approved before glaring at two other girls. "Well, except for Swamp Girl and Ponytail."

"Hey, we helped!" LaCienega and Dijonay defended.

"Yeah, right, like using your best friend as a shield." Raven muttered.

"She's right, LaCienega, shame on you!" Dijonay scolded. "I thought Penny was your friend!"

"Well, what about that time you left her alone to babysit Bebe and Cece with _your_ brothers and sisters?!" LaCienega glared.

" **SILENCE!** " Penny snapped herself. "Both of you guys were never my friends!"

"What are you talking about, Penny?" Dijonay replied.

"LaCienega, our parents are best friends with each other, but all you ever do is insult and bully me all the time, and Dijonay, you always abandon me when I need you the most, Zoey's only ever been a real friend to me," Penny glared. "Not to mention when LaCienega and I had those parties, and you guys went to _hers_ , heck, The Gross Sisters came and they didn't even bully me, and we had a good time! Though Zoey, you did go to that party."

"Sorry, Penny, I wasn't thinking straight that time, but it wasn't really much fun without you." Zoey frowned.

"Um, what about me, Penny?" Sticky asked.

"Sticky, you may be weird like Larry Tudgeman, but you've always been my best friend." Penny told him.

Sticky smiled to that.

"You-" LaCienega was about to say only to be interrupted by a threat.

"One more out of you, Swamp Girl, and I will put you six feet under, YOU GOT THAT?!" Penny threatened.

"Y-Yes, ma'am..." LaCienega suddenly sounded scared.

"Man, even The Gross Sisters are better friends than you guys." Penny huffed and crossed her arms.

"They did tell me that they wanted to be your friend and they liked coming to your house," Jo said to her when she scared off the Gross Sisters one time. "They're only bullies because their parents practically treat them like slaves."

"As soon as this is all over, I'm going to become friends with The Gross Sisters," Penny decided. "As for you, LaCienega Boulevardez and Dijonay Jones, this friendship is over!"

"You can't do that to us!" Dijonay cried out.

"You don't own her, Dijonay, Penny can do whatever she wants, it's her choice, not yours, so BACK OFF!" Zoey glared as she finally stood up for herself and her friend, which was something long overdue.

Penny and Zoey soon shared a true friendship hug with each other. No matter what happened, Zoey was always there for Penny.

"Well, that's fine, 'cuz I still have my man!" Dijonay beamed as she tried to hug Sticky, but he blasted her away with a hose.

"Well, Captain, what shall we do next?" Penny asked Jo.

Jo smirked as she then gestured for them to follow her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gretchen went into the storage room to handle the electricity. She checked the breaker boxes with the switches to other rooms in the school before she shutdown the power in the Auditorium. In the auditorium, the power suddenly blew out.

"Chad? Chad! Chad, are you there?!" Chase called out for his brother before growling as he lost his signal. "The Teen Ninjas are not going to like this... What the heck is going on?!"

"Uh, Fenwick, why is the power off?" Dr. Benedict demanded.

"Uh, perhaps we blew a fuse, sir?" Fenwick smiled nervously.

"Well, go fix it!" Dr. Benedict demanded.

Fenwick and the two scientists were then going to the closet, but Gretchen shut the door on them and locked it before running off. The men soon pounded on the door as they were locked in.

"Like, I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is a great plan, Gus." Ashley A said.

"Yeah, it's working." Vince added.

"Good, now we gotta stop that laser beam before it's too late." Gus nodded.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jo said.

"That's what you think, kid," The bald guy appeared from the bottom of the stairs with a glare. "You brats are done for." He soon stormed up the steps.

"Hey, Baldy!" TJ's voice called out.

The bald guy then looked up to see TJ, Brianna, and Prickly with the cafeteria leftovers.

"Say your prayers, it's chowder time." TJ smirked before they dumped the pot onto him.

The bald guy then slipped from the chowder and fell down the stairs.

"Bull's-Eye!" TJ and Prickly laughed, sharing a high-five together.

"TJ!" Mikey smiled.

"I knew you guys would come back for us." Brianna smiled as she hugged Trent.

Ashley A ran over and hugged TJ and even kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh, thanks, Ashley A...?" TJ blinked in surprise.

The others looked a bit surprised to see that, but Brianna hid a smirk since she knew.

"Like, I was so worried about you," Ashley A told TJ. "You got me worried half to death!"

"Hey, no problem, I could handle it." TJ reassured.

The bald guy continued to fall down the stairs and hit the next flight of stairs.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Spinelli winced.

"Six minutes to perigee!" Gretchen warned the others.

"Then we got no time to lose," Brianna replied. "Come on!"

"Quick, to the auditorium," Prickly added which made everyone rush. "And no running in the halls!"

"Oh, brother." Jo muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

**_In the auditorium..._**

One scientist rolled over the power generator while the other one took the plug and plugged it in which made another scientist flip on the switch so that they would have power despite it being cut out thanks to Gretchen. The power supply then came back and they were back online.

"Emergency power system is in place." One scientist reported.

"Switch on the global electrode. Power up the photon channeler. Activate the tractor beam, quickly!" Dr. Benedict commanded. "We've only got four minutes left."

"Come on, a bunch of monkeys could work faster than you guys!" Chase added.

"You've got no minutes left, Phil!" Prickly's voice said. "This is my school and I want it back!"

"Sorry, Pete. You're just gonna have to wait until I finish making the world a better place." Dr. Benedict replied before snapping his fingers.

Some guards soon rushed over to take the unwanted visitors away.

* * *

"Now, let's get this show on the road." Dr. Benedict said.

"Don't do it, Dr. Benedict!" Gretchen cried out.

"'Don't do it'," Chase mocked her with a chuckle. "All this planning that my grandfather made... All this work... And you think you can get us to stop by saying 'Don't do it'?"

"What if we add 'please'?" Chelsea asked.

"You kids just don't get it, do you?" Dr. Benedict sighed and shook his head before explaining his plan to them. "Well, let me explain this in a way your little uneducated brains will understand. The American public think test scores are too low, but if a person, say me, could make test scores go up, they might even elect that person, President of the United States. Now, do you have any idea which countries have the highest test scores?"

"Um, Japan?" Gretchen guessed.

"Germany?" Jo guessed.

"Tierra del Fuego?" Ashley A guessed.

"Canada, Iceland, Norway! My grandson even goes to boarding school in Switzerland!" Dr. Benedict snapped at them. "And why? Because it's snowing up there all the time. Kids don't waste their summers playing ball. They're inside studying. And that is why I'm getting rid of summer vacation once and for all."

"That is insane," Ingrid droned. "That plan will never work."

"Yeah, sure, maybe your crazy laser beam can move the moon." Penny added with a scoff.

"Maybe it can even make it snow all summer!" Raven added.

"Maybe you can get rid of long hours of playing baseball..." Mikey added.

"Or sunny days down by the lake..." Cody added.

"Or warm nights camping under the stars..." Lilo added.

"But that won't stop us!" Will glared.

"Yeah, we'll ride our bikes through the snow!" TJ added. "We'll kickball in the slush! We'll camp out in igloos!"

"You may take away summer, but you'll never take away our summer vacation!" Brianna added.

"Well, I can try," Dr. Benedict smirked before commanding. "Do it, NOW!"

"Yes, sir," A scientist replied. "Begin photon channeling."

"Photon channeling begun." A technician replied.

"Set magnification coordinates .073." The scientist said.

"Coordinates set." The technician replied.

"Engage tractor beam." The scientist commanded.

"NO!" Mikey cried out.

Then, Miss Finster crashed down from the ceiling, wearing a green jump-suit. "Hey, teacher, leave them kids alone!" she then called out.

"Miss Finster?" TJ's eyes widened.

"Muriel!" Dr. Benedict gasped. "It's you. You're still a vision of loveliness."

"Yeah? And you're still a two-bit, recess-hating pretty boy." Miss Finster scoffed.

"That hurt, Muriel, but I'll forgive you if you'll just come back to me." Dr. Benedict told her, sounding like a bad soap opera.

"Ha! I'd rather eat playground dirt." Miss Finster rolled her eyes.

Dr. Benedict looked surprised before glaring at the older woman. "That can be arranged, my dear."

"Not before I take you down." Miss Finster replied.

"Take us down? Yeah, right," Chase scoffed. "You and what army?"

"Me and _this_ army!" Miss Finster glared.

More ropes came into the auditorium and the other teachers and faculty of the school soon came in.

"The teachers!" Gus gasped.

Ms. Lemon landed in a split and used nunchucks. Miss Grotke jumped down in a Chinese robe and did her own karate moves.

"Get them!" Dr. Benedict told his guards.

* * *

TJ and Vince backed up to each other as the two guards were going after them. The two boys ducked, making the guards hit each other. TJ and Vince high-fived each other. Spinelli soon grabbed a guard and held his arm behind his back in a painful way. Miss Grotke did some karate moves on the two guards. Trent pulled out his guitar with a grin.

"What are you going to do?" A guard scoffed. "Sing us a song?"

Trent didn't say anything and slammed on the strings, creating a soundwave. "Nah, I thought you'd like to listen to some tunes." he then smirked to the guards who were then knocked down and holding their ears.

* * *

Jo looked at the guards who surrounded her, she then grinned darkly.

"There's six of us, brat, you can't take all of us down." One guard mocked.

"I'm sorry, are you talking about me?" Jo deadpanned.

"Duh!" One guard glared.

"Oh... You seem to have me mixed up with someone weak and defenseless, my mistake, you picked the wrong person." Jo chuckled.

"Let's get her!" The guard commanded.

The guards then charged after the jockette.

"Help, what ever shall I do?" Jo deadpanned before it suddenly became dark.

"Did the power go out again?" A guard complained.

The only thing heard next was the guards getting beat up in the dark and Jo soon sat on top of all of them as the light came back and she crossed her arms with a firm glare. "Pathetic mortals..." she scoffed to herself.

* * *

Brianna was going to help her cousin, but the guards were chasing after her. "Time to put my skills into use." she told herself.

"Are you sure, Brianna?" TJ asked.

"A lot has changed since I last saw you, TJ, trust in me." Brianna told her younger cousin.

"Well, if you say so." TJ said to her.

The guards soon caught up with her.

"You're finished, little girl." One guard commented.

"I'm sixteen!" Brianna glared.

"Does it look like we care?" The guard glared back.

"You're gonna wish you haven't crossed me..." Brianna narrowed her green eyes.

The guards were going after her which made Brianna smirk and she jumped in the air, then did a high kick at one guard and did a swift punch at the one guard's stomach and attacked their pressure points, making them knocked out. TJ winced at some parts, but he was amazed.

"See? I told ya." Brianna smiled to her cousin.

* * *

King Bob and his guards were throwing water balloons at the guards, then Zoey, Sticky, Trixie, and Spud were attacking the ninjas with ketchup and mustard bottles.

"All right!" Trixie cheered.

Sticky looked over at Trixie with hearts in his eyes.

"Nice move, Trixie." Spud smiled to his best girl friend.

"Aw, ya know, ain't no thang like a chicken wang~" Trixie laughed as she high-fived him.

"You're beautiful." Sticky whispered to the girl.

"Come again?" Trixie asked him.

"Uh, I said 'nice shooting'." Sticky said.

"Oh... Thanks, I guess." Trixie smiled to him.

"Aw, man, I blew it again," Sticky groaned to himself. "Now Trixie Carter will never go out with me."

"Did you just say you wanted to go out with Trixie?" Spud asked.

"Uh! I-I-I..." Sticky stammered nervously.

"Oh, aren't you just the sweetest?" Trixie smiled to Sticky.

"I've had a crush on you for quite a while, the only reason I haven't told you was because of Dijonay," Sticky soon confessed. "When all of this is over, will you go out with me?"

"Boy, I've been waitin' for you to ask me, and the answer is yes!" Trixie told him.

"Y-You have?" Sticky blushed.

"Does this answer your question?" Trixie smirked before suddenly giving him a kiss on the lips.

Sticky just had a goofy smile and passed out.

"Boy, you are the funniest guy I've ever met." Trixie complimented.

"Way to go, Sticky." Zoey smiled to her best guy friend.

Sticky didn't say anything, but he was in his own little world now.

"Oh, I hope he'll be okay." Penny said.

"Eh, I'm sure he's fine." Zoey smiled.

A ninja was right behind Penny, and was going to attack her, but someone punched the ninja in the head, knocking him out.

"You okay, Proud?" A voice asked.

Penny turned around and gasped as she saw that it was The Gross Sisters who had saved her life. "You guys saved my life?" she asked.

"Uh, don't get used to it, we ain't friends or nuthin'." Nubia told her while Gina and Olie stood beside her.

"Aren't we?" Penny smirked playfully, crossing her arms at them.

"Don't be testin' me, Proud!" Nubia glared.

"Because I really want to be friends with you guys since I dumped LaCienega and Dijonay as friends." Penny told the bullies.

"That true?" Nubia asked the others.

The others then nodded to her.

"They were never good for you anyway..." Nubia rolled her eyes. 'I guess we can hang out after this."

Penny soon gave Nubia a hug which was surprising. Nubia looked stunned herself while Penny hugged her, though once they let go, she actually broke down crying from the hug.

"Hey there, are you okay?" Zoey asked out of concern.

"I-I'm sorry..." Nubia said as she wiped her eyes. "It's just that, we don't get much love back home."

Gina and Olei shook their heads as that was true.

"You know how we take money from you guys all the time?" Nubia asked. "Well, it's 'cuz our parents never care to even give us our own money for lunch or milk in school."

"Oh, you guys, I'm so sorry to hear that," Penny frowned. "You guys don't have to take that from them; I wish that there was something we could do."

"Well... If it's all right... Could we come over for maybe a movie or something?" Nubia asked.

"Of course." Penny smiled.

The two girls then shared another hug with each other like true friends.

Gina tugged on Penny's skirt after getting off of her sister's shoulders.

"Yes?" Penny asked her.

Gina looked up at her and soon spoke for the first time in her life. "Thank you, Penny Proud."

Penny gasped for a minute there and smiled, then picked up Gina and hugged her. "You're welcome, now, let's go kick some bad guy butt." she then told her new friends.

"Now you're talkin'." Nubia smirked.

Olei growled and cracked her knuckles.

"Olei, show 'em whatya got." Nubia told her big sister.

Olei nodded and soon charged after guards like a football player and tackled one down to the ground. Penny then used her fighting skills that she was taught by her Suga Mama. Becky, Ashley A, and Gretchen sprayed silly strings on the scientist which made him scream. Zoey, Eddie, Miley, Chelsea, Lily, and Oliver squirted ketchup and mustard bottles against one group of guards.

* * *

"Ooh, why did I have to fight the ninjas?" Taranee frowned as she backed up from the ninjas who laughed at her.

The ninjas came closer towards Taranee as they held out their throwing stars and nunchucks.

"Don't worry, Beautiful, we're coming!" Zack called out as he charged with his twin brother.

"Why do we have a wheelbarrow?" Cody deadpanned.

"Shut up, I'm trying to work this!" Zack told his twin brother.

Taranee and the ninjas turned around to see the Martin twins rushing by with a wheelbarrow, knocking the ninjas down and stacking them in a cartoonish and comedic effect.

"We did it, Cody." Zack smirked.

"Um, Zack, look out!" Cody warned.

Zack turned around and yelped as he not only had the ninjas in the wheelbarrow, but also Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. "Jinkies!" he then called out until he realized what he said. "Jinkies? Hey, isn't that a breakfast cereal?"

Unfortunately for them, they were hanging on as they were riding down the stairs and Zack got his pants caught in the chandelier, then Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin got off the wheelbarrow as well as flying down to Will and Irma.

"What the-?!" Irma blinked.

"Like, look out below!" Taranee called out.

* * *

"Justin, do you think we can use, um... You know...?" Alex asked her brother.

"Alex, you know Dad says we can't use magic around mortals." Justin whispered to his sister.

"I say we do it." Max replied.

"Sure, and then we get grounded for 100 years," Justin glared. "As the responsible sibling, I say-"

Alex and Max brought out their wands anyway and used magic to help out even though their older brother told them not to.

"Why do I even bother sometimes?" Justin sighed to his siblings.

"I dunno." Alex smirked.

Justin just rolled his eyes at his younger siblings.

* * *

Zack and Cody managed to send the ninjas rolling away out of the school. When they did, they soon shared their special handshake with each other like whenever they did something awesome in the hotel they lived in.

* * *

"Todd? Todd, where are you?" Riley called out for her younger brother. "Oh, you better not be doing something stupid with that Matt McGuire kid again. Our school is in danger!"

"I'm not." Todd defended.

"Then what are you doing?" Riley demanded.

"Matt and I are helping, DUH!" Todd replied. "What do you think I am, a lazy prankster?"

"Yes." Riley narrowed her eyes.

"Relax, Sis, I got this." Todd reassured.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Riley sighed.

"But first, a test..." Matt said before taking a catapult and launched three balloons onto his sister which were sticky honey balloons and not water balloons. "Success!"

"MATT!" Lizzie shrieked with a glare. "You little runt!"

Matt just laughed at his older sister.

"I'm going to kill you!" Lizzie glared.

"Save it for the bad guys, K, Lizzie?" Matt replied.

Lizzie glared and folded her arms.

"Here, Lizzie, dry off." Gordo said as he handed a moist towelette to the blonde girl.

"Thanks, Gordo." Lizzie told her best guy friend as she cleaned herself up.

"Ready?" Matt asked his best friend.

"Ready!" Todd nodded.

More guards came and Todd and Matt then launched their catapult at them, which then made the guards get covered in honey and stick together. Todd then pulled a string that made feathers fall onto the guards and a boot came out to kick them out of the school. Matt and Todd laughed and high-fived each other.

* * *

Miss Finster showed some great fighting moves for an old lady.

"Whoa, look at the old lady go," Jo said about Miss Finster in admiration. "And I thought she was just a miserable old crab."

"Yeah, Miss Finster's not so bad once you get to know her better, I once spent the weekend at her house." Spinelli told her cousin.

The ninjas then surrounded the cousins and had their weapons out.

"You guys really wanna cross me after what I did to your friends?" Jo rolled her eyes. "Well, fine, it's your funeral."

"Mind if I wrestle some of 'em?" Spinelli asked. "I wanna try out those new moves you taught me."

"Go nuts." Jo smiled to her cousin.

Spinelli nodded, then yelled out as she wrestled the ninjas with her strength and agility.

"Use your inner wolf too." Jo advised.

"You got it!" Spinelli nodded.

The ninjas were soon piled up as Spinelli handled them all on her own as a test from Jo to see how strong she could be on her own like how Moro and Anui taught her, Mike, and Sky when they needed the help the most.

"You punks are making me mad!" Spinelli snarled as her eyes turned red and her fangs popped out.

"Release it, but not too savage, cous." Jo advised.

Spinelli roared at the ninjas as she tackled one set. "I should have you for a midnight snack." She growled to them.

The ninjas dropped their weapons and held to each other in fear.

"I'm hungry." Spinelli smirked.

The ninjas soon yelped and ran off like cowards.

"Hey, Jo, did you see that?" Spinelli asked as she sounded playful like her age. "Did you see what I did?"

"You were amazing, kid!" Jo chuckled to her younger cousin.

"Thanks, but I _am_ hungry though." Spinelli said to her.

"I guess you could eat a ninja or two." Jo shrugged.

"JO!" Brianna and Trent scolded.

"What?" Jo asked, innocently. "You want my cousin to starve?"

"I thought you only ate people with black hearts." Brianna replied.

"And those ninjas aren't black-hearted?" Jo replied.

"Jo..." Brianna and Trent scolded again.

"Okay, fine, come here, Spinelli, I got some leftover steak from the meals you missed at camp." Jo said.

Brianna and Trent then approved of that.

* * *

"Hurry, there's still time!" Dr. Benedict commanded.

The scientist looked at him and soon pulled down the lever to activate the laser beam.

"Faster, you idiot, faster!" Dr. Benedict glared.

"Hold it right there, Phillium!" Prickly soon appeared. "The semester's over for you, pal!"

"Not so fast, Pete!" Dr. Benedict glared as he brought out his taser, slowly pulling the lever. "You might fall asleep and miss the festivities."

"Hey, Phillium, there's a spot on your tie." Prickly replied.

"Where?" Dr. Benedict asked as he looked down.

Prickly soon punched him in the face, pushing the other man back and his arm flopped against the lever, pulling it down to the high setting. The green laser glowed bright and everyone could see it which distracted them.

"It's jammed!" Prickly struggled to move the lever.

"You're too late, Pete, this time, I win!" Dr. Benedict smirked.

The moon was soon zapped from outer space and it did in fact look like that the bad guys had won this round.

TJ looked around until he had a plan and took out his baseball. " **VINCE!** "

Vince soon came to the railing when his name was called.

TJ threw the ball to him and told him what to do. "The Photon Generator, and forget what they told you! _Aim_ it, don't throw it!"

Vince focused very hard and soon threw the baseball against the generator, shattering it instantly which powered down the laser.

"Look out, she's gonna blow!" Penny told the others.

Everyone soon rushed to hide and duck for cover quickly as possible. There was then a huge explosion as everything came crashing down, but was destroyed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Is it over, dudes?" Spud asked as he came out of his hiding place.

Cody coughed as he realized that he was on top of Cornelia and blushed. "Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry, Cornelia!" he then panicked to the blonde girl. "I didn't mean to land on you!"

"Get off of me." Cornelia muttered.

"Uh, right, sure, um, you okay?" Cody asked as he came off of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cornelia sighed. "As fine as I can be... Is my hair still better than Destiny and LaCienega's?"

"I always thought so." Cody blushed.

"You're cute, little man." Cornelia said.

"Does that mean we can go out?" Cody asked.

"I'll think about it..." Cornelia muttered.

Cody smiled sheepishly and backed away from the blonde girl as she stood up and dusted herself clean, he then found his twin brother and did a double take.

"Uh... I can explain." Zack said as he was obviously hugging Alex.

"Could you let go of me?" Alex glared.

"Just a few more minutes?" Zack asked.

"I oughta use a spell on this guy." Alex muttered to herself, but luckily, Zack didn't hear it.

Dr. Benedict looked forlorn once he saw his machine had been destroyed. "All my plans, my hopes and dreams ruined. **RUINED!** "

Everyone else stared at him before they soon celebrated.

* * *

Eventually, the police finally came by and arrested the bad guys.

"Let go of us!" Chase demanded.

"Get your hands off the suit, you classless feeb!" Dr. Benedict glared. "I am the former Secretary of Education!"

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm the former princess of Morroco, get in the car." The cop scoffed.

"Oh, sure, now they believe us." Brianna muttered to herself.

"But it's all his fault, I was only following orders!" Fenwick cried out as even he was being arrested. "I'll turn State's evidence?" he then smiled nervously only to be shoved into the police car.

"Jeez, what a squealer." Randall scoffed.

"Come on, Grotke, I'll take ya on," Miss Finster smirked. "My boxing against your martial arts. East meets West. We'll see who wins."

"I don't know, Muriel, I'm only supposed to use it for self-defense." Miss Grotke told her.

* * *

The kids' parents soon came to reunite with their children after a big adventure all together.

"What an exciting summer," Jan smiled to her children. "TJ saved the world and Becky made assistant fry chef at Floppy Burger."

"Come on, Janie," Sam told his wife before running off with her. "The reporters wanna talk to us about how we raised a hero."

"So, this must be how you feel when you save the world with Mystery Inc, Bri." TJ said to his cousin.

"You'll get used to it." Brianna replied.

"I also think you owe your sister something." Trent told the younger boy.

"Uh, I do?" TJ asked innocently.

"TJ..." Brianna drawled out.

"Oh, all right..." TJ sighed and soon came to his sister. "Listen, Becky, I heard about how you saved my life and everything... And... Well, here, I think this is yours..." he then handed his sister her diary.

Brianna and Trent smirked to TJ then.

"My diary? I can't believe it," Becky said in relief as she took her diary before smirking at her brother. "You realize this means you don't have any leverage over me anymore?"

"Hey, what can I say?" TJ shrugged. "Maybe I'm just growing up."

"Gee, you're an all right little brother after all." Becky smiled, touching his shoulder before she walked away with her private diary.

"But Teej, what about the extra copies you got stashed away up in the tree-house?" Spinelli asked.

"Ah, I was just bluffin' about those." TJ smiled.

"So, Teej, we got two weeks of summer vacation left," Vince said to his friend. "What do you say we do 'em up right?"

"But don't you guys have to get back to camp, work on your futures and all?" TJ asked his friends.

"Well, we've been thinking..." Spinelli said.

"And we've decided there's plenty of time for preparing for our futures." Gretchen added.

"But only a little time left for just being kids." Mikey added.

"So, what do you say we head down to the pond and skip some rocks?" Vince smiled.

"You guys got yourselves a deal." TJ smiled to his friends.

"Oh, boy!" Gus beamed. "My first summer vacation memories."

"Uh, could I, like, join you guys?" Ashley A asked sheepishly as she came to the Recess Gang.

"What?!" Spinelli glared. "Why? Shouldn't you be with the other Ashleys shopping or playing tea parties, or whatever?"

"Maybe I don't want to right now, you mutt." Ashley A glared.

"Hold on there, Spinelli," TJ told his friend before glancing at the blonde girl. "Why do you keep following us? You've never wanted to be around us before."

"Well, it's because I love you!" Ashley A then confessed.

"What?" TJ asked.

"I can't hold it any longer, TJ, I like you, I always have!" Ashley A soon admitted which everyone else seemed to overhear.

"Okay, did anyone else see that coming?" Spud asked the others.

Some of the others shrugged.

"We did." The other Ashleys said.

"You _love_ me...?" TJ asked the popular girl.

"Yes, I've always had a mad crush on you, TJ Detweiler." Ashley A replied.

"I, uh, I don't know what to say..." TJ said, a bit surprised to her.

"Like, um, you could go out with me?" Ashley A suggested.

"Okay, we could go see a movie if you like." TJ replied.

Ashley A beamed and then hugged him.

"School's sure gonna be interesting once they take the fifth grade in The Fall." Brianna said to her boyfriend.

"Oh, totally." Trent chuckled.

* * *

"I can't believe you have a thing for Cornelia Hale," Zack scoffed to his twin brother. "She's popular, and, well, you're not."

"Like _she_ would go out with _you_." Cody retorted.

"Totally, let me show ya how it's done, little bro." Zack smirked, shoving him aside.

Cody just rolled his eyes.

There was then a loud slap heard and Zack came back, holding his cheek and glared to his twin brother. "Not a word."

Cody soon walked up to the Earth Guardian himself, looking nervous.

"What do you want?" Cornelia asked.

"Hey, I'm sorry if my brother bothered you, he just thinks he's so cool." Cody told the girl, a bit nervously, but trying to keep his cool.

"He's a pig." Cornelia scoffed.

"Listen, Cornelia, I know you probably don't like nerdy guys like me, but I love you!" Cody told the girl. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and I had a crush on you for a while, but if you want to make fun of me, go on ahead right now."

Cornelia's eyes sparkled a bit. Cody turned away, expecting the worst and even flinched.

"Cody Martin, that's so sweet... Thank you." Cornelia said to him before kissing his cheek.

"That means you'll go out with me?!" Cody asked out of delight.

"Uh-huh." Cornelia smiled.

"Uh, okay, wow..." Cody smiled. "So, a movie?"

"Sure!" Cornelia smiled back.

Cody blushed and looked excited.

"Uh, he fooled you!" Zack said. "He's actually Zack, and I'm the real Cody!"

"Oh, please, Zack, you might be twins, but you two are really different." Cornelia scoffed.

"Wow, today must be my lucky day!" Cody beamed only for a certain mean girl to come by and ruin it.

"Eww, you're, like, going out with that geek?" Destiny King scoffed at Cornelia. "He's totally a loser!"

"Oh, hey, Destiny, do you see me caring about what you think?" Cornelia glared.

"He's... He's... He's..." Destiny seemed to stammer.

"Yep, he's my boyfriend, and I love him." Cornelia replied in a haughty tone.

"Boyfriend?" Cody smiled.

"Well, you can forget about being popular or a somebody after dating someone like him." Destiny scoffed.

"Are you just jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't?" Cornelia glared.

Destiny just growled. Cornelia just give her a loser sign and grabbed Cody's hand and walked away.

* * *

TJ was soon coming out of the school.

"You okay, kid?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah, uh, I just forgot something inside," TJ smiled. "Wanna come hang out with me and my friends?"

"If it's okay with Trent." Brianna said before looking to her boyfriend.

"Sure, I'm cool with it." Trent replied.

"Let's go then." Brianna smiled.

"Jo, want to come and join us?" Trent offered. "It will be fun."

"I guess so..." Jo shrugged. "Where are we going exactly?"

"To the pond." Spinelli told her.

"Good enough for me." Jo smiled to her younger cousin.

They then headed to the pond as TJ went inside of the school.

* * *

"I guess we could still go to the drive-in before it closes." Sticky said as he talked with Trixie.

"Sounds good to me." Trixie smiled to him.

"Hey, where's that TJ kid going?" Sticky wondered.

* * *

"Uh, Principal Prickly?" TJ asked as he came to see his school principal.

"Huh? Oh, it's you, Detweiler," Prickly then said once he saw the young boy. "I was just, um, cleaning up the mess Phillium left."

"Listen, sir, I never really got a chance to thank you for all the stuff you did," TJ soon said to the adult man. "You know, quitting your golf game, telling Benedict to let me go, helping me save the world and junk."

"Oh, actually, Detweiler, I'm the one who should be thanking you." Prickly replied.

"Huh?" TJ blinked.

"You and your cousin did me a big favor by dragging me into this mess," Prickly said as he thought back to what had happened, he even looked over to the leftover peace medallion. "See, I didn't get into teaching for the promotions or the pension plans, or so I could get to the golf course by 3:45. I did it 'cuz I wanted to help you kids. And I'd forgotten that. 'Til today."

They then turned around after hearing some knocking on the window and it was the group.

"Come on, Teej." Vince said.

"The pond awaits!" Spinelli added.

"Be there in a second!" TJ smiled to his friends.

"Hey, it's a gorgeous summer day and your pals are waiting," Prickly smiled to the boy. "Go have some fun while you can, Teej."

"You got it, Pete." TJ smiled back.

"But don't forget!" Prickly warned. "Come September, you're mine. I haven't forgotten that saggy butt comment."

"Hey, September is a long way off." TJ shrugged before going out to see his friends.

Prickly smiled as he put his medallion back on and smiled as TJ was holding Ashley A's hand as they were going to have fun as kids for the rest of the summer. Little did they know, Chase escaped from custody and was flying by on a jet pack and was on his way with a wicked chuckle, but that would be another story for another time.

The End


End file.
